


Code Geass: -Re- Connection

by s_yeol94



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BL, Drama, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Unbeta'd, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_yeol94/pseuds/s_yeol94
Summary: 10 years later after Zero Requiem, the world took its first steps towards a bright future. However, on the other side of the world, conflagrations of war begin to spike as a new regime takes hold of one of the biggest Areas. Will the world once more plummet back to the abyss of darkness or will humankind gain enough courage to stand against one of history's repeats. With every ending, a new beginning arises, the old legend once more regains its form.“Perhaps this is what I have always wished for since that day. The loss and destruction of all. That's right, one must destroy before creating. In that case, if my conscience becomes a hindrance to me, then I will simply erase it. I have no other choice but to move forward”― Lelouch Vi Britannia





	1. Beyond the Sea (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> First work to be uploaded in this site. Please take care of me. It's been awhile since I wrote something. In due time, I promise to get better. For now, I want to indulge my imagination and thus, I made this. I haven't watched Re:Surrection yet so... pardon me for inconsistencies. The only knowledge I have for Code Geass is R1, R2 and a bit of Akito the Exiled.

* * *

Pair of purple eyes gazed over the azure horizon, bright sunbeams peeking out. He wasn't sure if it's a start of a new day or simply witnessing a rebirth of the world. He's not sure anymore. It's been far too long since the warmth of the sun and the salty breeze of the ocean have contacted his flesh. Strange isn't it? Even though the scenery before him clearly displays that he's standing on the sandy bay of a lone island watching the dawn break, there was nothing. Unable to feel anything, like a figure frozen in time.. yes, just like a marble statue overseeing the edge of the world.

 

Back at his mind, he could still hear his last words. His final orders and wishes to his best friend before he breathed his last.

 

“You will sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of the world… forever hiding beneath the mask of a hero, protecting the peace—" The peace that both of them worked so hard and fought tooth and nail, committing the act to the bitter end. Reflecting on it now, perhaps he was too selfish with his Geass (wish). Suzaku… no, Zero, even though he had accepted it, he is still a human. A being with his own thoughts. Asking to abandon his humanity for the world’s peace and happiness might be too much for this “punishment” he deemed to him.

 

Nonetheless, what is done is done. There is no turning back now and he doesn’t regret any step he has taken to this point. Even in this unknown world, not a flicker of dissatisfaction is in his heart. The two of them will forever atone for the grave sins they’ve committed.

 

“Is that really alright?”

 

“.. Huh..?”

 

“Must death be the penance for this fragile world’s absurdity? Must it always result to someone’s exchanging their lives for this damned world to recognize its flaws?”

 

Lavender orbs glared at the direction of the speaker. A dark haired woman stood several feet away from him. He really must be losing his touch if he wasn’t able to sense her earlier but perhaps his “current state” might have something to do with his perception. Silence reigning the atmosphere, the stranger continued with that same adamant look that usually his best friend would wear.

 

Emerald hues pierced the amethysts. One could even feel a slight trickle of electricity betwixt the two of them as they stood face to face. Seconds ticked by before a deep breath was exhaled from his mouth.

 

“It is because the humankind cares not for the complexity of this world and its morals.” He started, “Each person makes up a single facet of an unique shard that makes up the consciousness of mankind. Their simple decisions can mean anything and vary depending on several factors. This.. The Zero Requiem was nothing more but an act to force the world to take gaze upon themselves and to reflect what they truly want: the future.

 

“My death spelled nothing but the beginning of a new change that would better the outcome of the future.” He finished in a finite tone, staring holes at the woman.

 

However, despite his solemn words, she was undeterred. Her expression didn’t change until he spotted the corner of her lips curve into a smirk.

 

“Those words are filled with nothing more but ideals feeding your ego.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Why would a death of a person matter in the flow of history of hatred and malice? A consistent trait of mankind throughout the ages, promises made and mistakes occurred again and again? Self sacrifice for the better good.. for the sake of peace.. isn’t it nothing more but running away and pushing the responsibilities to the ones living? Your arrogance knows no bound.. though it is expected because you were a mortal—“

 

“You understand nothing! The burdens we have carried, the tragedies we’ve seen, the lives who perished for this cause!” He cut her off harshly, fully glaring at her now. “So many.. so many people gave up their lives and continued to fight to the bitter end for their future, for their happiness! I will not allow you to undermine their sacrifices any longer.”

 

The woman pursed her lips, giving him a bitter look, to which he returned with the same gesture.

 

“Fool. Your faith in humankind is wrongly misplaced. Such species are destined to be extinguished by their own undoing. If one’s death was all it took for them to realize their misgivings to one another then the cycle of hatred should have broken a long time ago. Your plan, the Zero Requiem, only paused what was the inevitable. History will repeat itself again, and the flames of war will once more ravage the world you oh so desperately tried to protect.

 

“As we speak, the “peace” you have wrought on to the world is slowly coming undone. Your “Geass” to the world is breaking surely.”

 

His eyes widen. Though he hasn’t known the other person that long, his thoughts tell him that what she’s telling is true. Much to his dismay, she was right and wasn’t unable to respond properly to her words about his “death”. However.. There was one thing that she got it all wrong.

 

A chuckle bubbled from his throat. “I don’t know who you are but let me tell you just one thing. You’re right that the humankind may never change and perhaps pursue the path of destruction amidst their thrive towards their progression. Then, they will never be truly free from the chains of malice.

 

However! The legacy that I left behind to Suzaku, Nunnally, the Black Knights… the roads we all struggled, it is not the matter if our actions caused a string of events that may shift the path of the world for good or for worse-- my death is-- the results of the Zero Requiem-- is the only proof we needed that the world has a shot in attaining peace and absolving hatred completely. They are.. No, they will fight tooth and nail to protect and secure this wish!”

 

As he is aware of other possibilities produced by his scheme, it was better than standing by the sidelines and getting swallowed by his Father’s Britannia. The end results of his parent’s ambitions could have surpassed-- no, killing is killing. But they would have done something far worse than shedding blood. He can’t imagine living in a world devoid of life and meaning, where his little sister and best friend will no longer smile and pertain their personalities. He couldn’t allow such a thing to happen! Death be damned! His Father’s last warning about choosing to preside in his big brother’s world, a world ruled with fear and dictatorship, didn’t make him even falter. Even that world, he has also rejected it. The ambitions held by his late family was but an inhibition to the common nature of the humankind. It would be wrong to deny the factor that makes the mankind _human_. The person before him that challenged his plans was growing frustrated at his statements. He can just see it on her face. Despite that, he won’t allow her to look down on their labor.

 

“You speak of liberation and bringing to peace after all the blood you’ve spilled? Don’t make me laugh… you’re just one of the many idealistic self-declared “heroes” throughout the ages that sought results through carnage and left the world to fend for themselves after your egotistical hind decided that “you’ve done what you can”.” She shook her head as the male regarded her with the same irked expression. “What you’ve done was similar to running away and hiding in this hollow white world. Lelouch Vi Britannia, you’re no Demon Emperor, not even a saviour, barely a mortal or a god; you have lost everything and left behind. In a few decades, you will be nothing more than a figment on humankind’s history.”

 

He tried to search for words to counter her, but he was speechless. His lips gaping slightly, opening and closing like a struggling fish out of water before he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Her whole demeanor kind of reminded him a mixed of that immortal witch, C.C, but her tone and manners are severely lacking. Seeing that she must be part of the collective consciousness of the C’s world (being she’s aware of his doings and identity), he realized that she must have a name. Despite that she’s been rude to him the entire time, she owes him at least an introduction and her reason of being here, disturbing his peaceful rest.

 

As if she sensed what’s on his mind, there was a flash of white. Forced to cover his line of sight with his arms, it was over in a second. Lowering his guard slowly, he noted that both of their figures are more… solid. He took the moment to gander down his body and found that he was wearing his late emperor’s pristine white apparel with all the adornments and gems intact. _What’s going on?_

 

He looked up and saw that sun has risen above the clouds, dyeing the heavens with its glowing warmth. Streaks of its glaring beams caused him to squint, amethyst orbs darting to the woman again.

 

Her appearance shocked him to say the least. Her purple irises matching his and her shoulder length raven hair slightly swaying from the breeze… it was as if he was staring at a gender swapped clone of his figure.

 

 _What is this? A doppelganger? Another existence that bears my likeness, or..?_ His mind raced with possibilities of her identity and as to why she looks exactly like his copy. Peering the troubled mask he wore, the unknown female couldn’t hide her mirth any longer.

 

“I’m nothing like you, thank God. I’ve forgotten my real name just like someone you know. I go by the name of Sui and my purpose here is to-” she was abruptly cut off by a booming sound coming from the distance. Automatically, her body grew rigid and for a moment, her entire frame flickered out of existence. “Tsk… I don’t have time.”

 

Without wasting a single second, she crossed the distance between them. Narrowing her gaze to shut up the confused male, she practically dragged him to the shore closer. Soon the cold waves crashed against their feet, but she didn’t stop and continued until the water level is about their knees. Steeling herself, she paused and glanced at her companion indirectly.

 

“It’s time for you to go back, and this time… take the responsibility for the world you’ve destroyed and created anew.” She whispered audibly enough.

 

Before the male can do or say anything, his line of sight swayed and the angry red skies welcomed his lilac oculars. That didn’t remained for too long as soon he submerged under water. As if an iron ball was attached to his lower limbs, he kept descending down to the abyss below. Unable to scream or do anything else, the darkness soon engulfed him.

 

The last thing he saw before his vision was taken over by the eternal depths was the woman smirking at him.

And a large shadow looming behind her that seemed intent to devour the figure above the water.

* * *

_Smack!_

 

Pain surged immediately after the impact of her hand descending on his pallid face and that was enough for the male to bolt up in a sitting position. Momentarily, his vision throbbed and it took awhile for him to adjust himself now. The lingering ache pulsated angrily on his cheek and the first thing he needed to know was to who would dare imprint their hand on the 99th Holy Britannian Emperor.

 

“Finally. You’re awake.”

 

That voice sounded eerily familiar and he doubted that it was _her_ out of all people. Though, she had the tendency to talked to him in the C’s world before, to a normal person viewing it in a third party made her looked like a schizophrenic woman.

 

“Earth to Lelouch? Hello? You’re in there? Don’t tell me that you’ve lost your memory again?” The peculiar nagging voice started once more. He felt his brow twitched.

 

“Damn _witch_... “ He murmured, at last directing his pointed scrutinizing frown at the lime green haired girl donning her usual favourite article of a clothing: the straightjacket of which she had worn during their first meeting. He was greeted with that annoying sly smile but there was something off in that supposed aloof expression.

 

“Good morning now, Your Highness.” Returning to sitting herself beside the bed once more, she allowed the desensitized supposed ‘dead’ man study his surroundings and analyze the situation. She didn’t find it odd on how he was calm and calculating even though one wouldn’t be normally if they were on his shoes. Then again, Lelouch Vi Britannia is not only a man of miracles but full of surprises as well. She relaxed on his chair with nothing to worry about except for that particular thing…

 

The pizza delivery guy hasn’t arrived yet.

 

“C.C… why…?” He started then he remembered the woman back from C’s world. _Her. Was this her doing? Wait a minute, no supernatural sense or anything scientific can accomplish this feat! Geass? Highly unlikely.. But then… Argh! What’s really going on…_

 

_Why have I returned to the realm of the living again?_

 

Then, in cue, he recalled the last parting words the strange woman had uttered.

 

_‘Take responsibility for the world you’ve destroyed and created anew…’_

 

Staring at the steel gray blankets that covered him, both of his palms opening and closing slowly once.. And twice. _I’m really alive…_

 

C.C gauged him from the sidelines with the ever same bored look, but hidden beneath her golden eyes was a tinge of worry. Even if her partner in crime ask her why he was suddenly resurrected from death, she doesn’t have a clue nor have a hand at it. All she knew was that she ‘felt’ his existence returning to the surface and simply waited for him to ‘wake up’.

 

“I don’t know why you’ve been revived, believe me.” She began, easing from her seat and moving to plop down at the edge of the bed where the emperor is sitting and sorting out his thoughts. “Nor who have done it. But I guess I’m elated that I won’t be alone again. It’s been boring for the past ten years without you, you know.”

 

He paused. _Ten years?!_

 

“Mhm. It’s been ten years since your ‘execution’, Lelouch. The world you’ve left behind has been moving forward according to your plan. Zero has remained the foundation and the symbol of hope for the world. Your sister, Empress Nunnally, has been managing quite well with the help of the Black Knights and your remaining siblings. Things have changed for the better, as one would say.”

 

Listening to her, he gave a relieved sigh, a sombre smile spreading on his pale lips. He inwardly told off the statements that the woman had barked at him back at C’s World. _See? All went according to plan. The conditions have been cleared and there’s no need for me to be here again. If word gets out that I’m suddenly alive…_ He felt a chill run down his spine at the chance his revival was announced to the world. _All the meticulous work and blood I’ve spilled in my hands… it would have been for nothing!_

 

Noticing he wore a face of displeasure as his mind whirled, C.C reached out and placed her own hand tentatively over his. This act usually calms the other whenever he’s in distraught. And true to her thoughts, Lelouch glanced at her, snapping out from his reverie.

 

“C.C…” He whispered, utterly lost and anxious for the future that awaits him.

 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be alright. Even though your return may indicate disorder on the aftermath of Zero Requiem, there’s nothing we can do about it. And I wouldn’t like to see you dead again if you so desire to return to being ‘dead’.

 

Why not take this chance to see the world you’ve created? It wouldn’t hurt for you to meet your friends and allies and see how they’re doing. Perhaps doing this might alleviate your mind from being sent back.” She smiled at him warmly. “We can even search and investigate all over the world for the person that brought you back, maybe they exist here and is waiting for you to meet them or something?”  

 

There was a pregnant pause before the dark haired slowly bobbed his head in acknowledgement. “Right… there’s no use mulling things over that have already transpired.”

 

Straightening his back, he met C.C with a solemn look. Light has returned to those lively amethyst orbs as the immortal nodded.

* * *

He recuperated within the walls of the lone manor that C.C scouted days ago. The witch told him how she had secretly stolen his body under the watchful nose of the Britannian empire. He didn’t bother asking how she even accomplished such feat all by herself. C.C is C.C after all.

 

“So? Wouldn’t that easily gave way that I lived?” He questioned her.

 

“Not really. They don’t know who stole you and besides, they (Britannian family and Zero) wouldn’t carelessly declare that your body has gone missing to the public. It’s been a week since I last received that ‘premonition’ about your reawakening, so it’s safe to say that Zero and your late personal guards may be out there conducting a search for you. If they do find you, they’ll be in for a surprise-”

 

“Don’t even joke about that. I intend not to be found out, especially by Suzaku.” _Him specifically will be furious and feel betrayed that I lied to him yet again._ He felt his head throbbed as he sighed, rubbing his temple. “By the way… I failed to ask this before but… where are we are right now?”

 

“Somewhere in Canada.”

 

“Oh, is that ri-- _Canada?!_ ”

 

“Mhm. Canada.”

 

The headache worsen and once more, he didn’t bother asking how she had transported him across the world without someone picking up her trail by now. But, maybe this is for the better. He’s far away from the people who recognizes him. Away from where it all started. The suggestion that C.C provided earlier sounded more pronounced. Travelling all over the world was once a dream of his during his high school days.

 

As if reading his mind, C.C smirked. “But of course, you’ll need a disguise first so you can go outside.” She pulled back from him and wandered across the room to the wardrobe. “Hmm…” Humming, her thoughtful gaze scanned the layers of folded clothes and hanging articles within the wooden cabinet. Meanwhile, Lelouch left her the choice to pick out something for him.

 

“Any particular reason why you brought us in Canada?”

 

“Simple really. After being notified of your return, I was to drag you here so no one can disturb you. After all, if you were to wake up when you’re still at the castle then…” He didn’t let her finish as he concluded the trouble that his own situation would incur. C.C seemed to have found him a pair of jet black pants and a simple white long sleeved cotton shirt. Throwing them to his way as she continued. “And I think you’ll need some time to rehabilitate your body after your ‘death’. This is a good opportunity and plan your moves without anyone interfering, right?”

 

He grunted in agreement, picking up at the article of clothing she selected. “The Geass… my absolute obedience power… it’s still terribly active isn’t it?”

 

“You can easily hide them with a pair of contact lenses. I already ordered them.” She pointed lazily to the bedside drawer. “I’ve chosen the most inconspicuous color they have. We really can’t be too careful regarding about your looks.”

 

C.C gave him time to change and don his new disguise. She was waiting in the room as Lelouch emerged from the bathroom connected to the space they’re residing. Judging his outward appearance, she smirked. “Shall we go?”

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of Lelouch’s awakening… The usual quiet halls of the Imperial Castle is now bustling with activity. Ever since two weeks ago when someone infiltrated the memorial gardens hidden within the inner sanctuary of the impregnable Britannian fortress and stole the resting body of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia, things have been restless. Orders were shouted here and there, reports filing in, their searches for the perpetrator remaining clouded. The royal siblings are helping with whatever they can to find their brother’s corpse. However, it wasn’t that easy. Changes are still happening within and outside Britannia as Lelouch’s sister, Empress Nunnally, has been making efforts to enforce new policies and fixing the corruption in their society one at a time. With the leaders of the UFN and her friends’ help, it has become a bit bearable, but still…

 

“Zero…” He hasn’t heard Nunnally utter his name so lost and helpless. Yet, he too was reflecting the same expression and the question that is bearing on everyone’s mind. _Who took Lelouch…?_

 

“In any case, we shouldn’t let our guard down and search for him high and low.” The masked man behind her wheelchair shook his head after a long silence. The two of them were in her study room, surrounded by mountains of documents and official letters organized in neat stacks. Before Zero worried that the young girl might have a tough time handling the sudden job that her brother thrusted to her hands after his death, but she knew better. She redirected all her energy at her work, not wanting to waste the sacrifice that her dearest older brother granted her and this world. For both of them, they are thriving under Lelouch’s orders to keep the peace and guide the world once more to the ‘right’ path.

 

“Right… we must stay focus and vigilant. We don’t want to now fail my brother’s expectations. Not after the blood, sweat and tears he spilled…” She reached over to the handle of her wheelchair, her slender digits grazing the back of Zero’s gloved hand.

 

Zero didn’t say anything else but the girl knew his answer already. Before she could say anything else, quick approaching footsteps was heard outside the room before the double doors were slammed wide open, revealing a quite agitated Cornelia. Zero tilted his head to the side, curious as to why she looked so panicky.

 

Without saying anything, she swiftly strode close to her younger sister and knelt down to her eye level. Zero remained vigilant behind the two as he regarded the scene before him.

 

The famed Witch Britannia, known to be merciless and fierce opponent in the front line, has been helping Nunnally reformed the Areas established in Britannia itself and overseeing the military affairs. After Zero Requiem, she put all her attention to peacekeeping and holding council talks instead of taking up her arms. It would only come to that if it was a last resort. After having learned the truth behind Zero Requiem, she made a vow to protect the current Empress and aid her quest for world peace.

 

Sensing her nervousness as her hands were held, Nunnally frowned slightly.

 

“What’s the matter, elder sister? Any news about my brother’s…” She trailed off. Even after all these years, she’s still isn’t over it. Zero and the others wouldn’t blame her after all for mourning over what had been her entire world for half of her lifetime. Despite the crimes and sins the late emperor committed, he was her first and foremost her gentle and caring older brother.

 

“Unfortunately no… there’s no news about it, but we do have a lead on something that would help us find him. The intel I received hours ago read that the ruins have started to become active once more. The most recent one that has been seen alight is located at the Northern Isles of Britannia. I’ll be going there myself along with Guileford to investigate it.”

 

 _That damn Geass again… why now of all times?_ Zero cursed inwardly, feeling his rage bottled inside him bubble. Aside that, he wasn’t surprised that Cornelia took it upon herself to start the search and investigation at the moment’s notice when Lelouch was taken away. Perhaps this is her way of atoning for failing to protect her siblings: Euphy, Clovis, and Lelouch.  Nunnally was relieved to find out that Cornelia cared enough for her older brother to seek him. She promised to the young girl that she would bring Lelouch back no matter what the cost.

 

Going back to the topic, the Empress seemed to be struggling for words to convey her gratitude, worry and many things all that once. She merely clasped her hand against Cornelia’s as her lilac eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Big Sister Cornelia… please, I’m counting on you.”

 

The older female smiled before peering up towards Zero, her expression changing to a serious one. Though knowing that the person behind the mask wasn’t the culprit for killing her beloved sister and she have already forgiven the original killer, she’s still couldn’t stand the sight of the figure that took Euphy’s life. However, through the years, she learned to reign in her emotions and keep herself checked. The last thing she wanted to do is hurt the legacy that Euphemia and Lelouch left.

 

“I’ll leave my duties to you for the meantime, Zero. Protect Nunnally at all cost and don’t let anyone lay a finger on her.”

 

“As always, your Highness.”

 

She huffed, satisfied with his answer before returning her line of sight back to Nunnally. “I have to go and prepare for the journey. I’ll be back soon. Hang in there, Nunnally. I’ll bring good news once I’ve returned.” With that, she pulled back and retreated the exit after a short formal bow. Now with the two left alone once more, he wasn’t aware that he’s been on edge this whole time. Releasing a heavy exhale, the empress heard his troubled sigh amplified with the mask’s voice changer.

 

“Zero… everything will be alright, right?” she asked with pursed lips.

 

“Don’t worry, Nunnally, everything will be fine.” The caped individual reassured her. His grip on the handle tightened, determined to believe that everything will be alright. But there’s that prickly feeling at the back of his mind he’s trying to ignore. _Lelouch… I hope I’m wrong on all accounts for this uncomfortable feeling. Whoever held the audacity to kidnap you will pay… even if you were the Demon Emperor, you still deserve a peaceful rest…_

* * *

“Sui. I’m bored. Let’s do something fun…”

 

A short blonde woman sat atop her bed, rocking her body side to side. Piercing sapphire boring holes at the back of his head as she childishly whined for attention. If it weren’t for the soundproof walls, her annoying complaints would have reached the hangar and would have to deal with the employees teasing him.

 

Shutting the literature book he was reading, the one named Sui swivelled on his chair and carefully glanced at the female with a crimson glare. “You do realize that we are limited on entertainment at the moment? I thought I told you to bring whatever you wanted on board when were docked a few hours ago.” He heaved a sigh, rubbing the side of his temple.

 

“You did say that, but you failed to mention that we are going to be stuck here for two weeks!” The blonde proceeded to thrash around comically, not caring the mirth escaping her amused companion.

 

“We’ll be landing soon, don’t worry. Just be patient, will you?”

 

“You know that I’m the most impatient one out there in the world, you’re asking for the impossible… ah.. I missed arcade, the street food… why must you all take away those precious to me…” Crocodile tears spilled from her shut lids, whining even more. Sui contemplated whether he would taped and bound the other or simply lock her in a cabinet or something for the remainder of their trip. He waited for her to settle down, watching her. As she calmed herself, she rolled onto her stomach and faced him with a inquisitive look. As if the antics from before didn’t happened, the girl assumed an air of solemnity. “Did you think it really worked?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The thing that you were doing back at homeland.”

 

“Ah, that. I suppose it did. I was informed about it too.” He steered his gaze to the folder deposited at the desk beside his chair. “I assume he’s just rehabilitating himself. After all, he’s been dead for almost a decade now.”

 

A sly grin crossed the girl’s features. “That’s no fun. But being him, it won’t take long before he notice what’s going, right? By then, I won’t be bored anymore! Ah! I can’t wait! It’s a shame I missed the revolution but I can finally relive the action!” Feeling elation and excitement racking her thoughts and body, she became giddy again and found herself rolling around her bed, emitting _kyaa kyaa_ sounds.

 

While he watched her, he mused to himself. _She’s right. It’s been far too boring lately. Now, there’s something to look forward again… Lelouch Vi Britannia, I’ll attain your Code and claim you. You have nowhere to escape. Even if I have to plunge the world back to darkness, your indulgence in seeking justice and peace will force you to become its Messiah again._

 

_Lelouch Vi Britannia, My Lelouch…_


	2. Dusk Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C has returned to Britannia to reveal to Suzaku that Lelouch is indeed alive. However, by himself, Lelouch has unexpectedly gained a new ally? Or rather... a fan?

Warm. 

 

That was the first thing he felt as he stirred about. He realizes he was resting against the base of a tree, its thick foliage providing decent shade on him from the summer July sun. The vibrating buzz of bugs flitted around him, giving him a sign that it is indeed summer.

 

_ Ah… this place... _ The brown haired boy whispered to his heavy thoughts. Groaning, he blinked his bright emerald orbs and examined his surroundings. Before him was the unchanging scenery of his father’s sunflower field. The vast blue skies above him stretching on for eternity with cirrus clouds rolling in and making a halo around the sun. 

 

Propping himself up, he wandered away from the comforting cold cover of his resting place and smiled fondly at the towering blooming sunflowers around him. 

 

“Suzaku?”

 

His name was uttered so close to his ear that it made him jump. His eyes widening in surprise and alertness as he swiveled to the direction where the breath was exhaled. To his slight shock, there was no one there. 

 

His tiny, ten years old frame looked around the place suspiciously before he saw something amidst the flowers. The familiar black-haired royal… The only one who can sport such hairstyle with dignity.

 

Without missing a beat, his legs automatically moved. Instincts screamed at him to pursue the person maneuvering betwixt the stalks of the flora. In a second, he was chasing after the shadow of his past. 

 

Within a matter of minutes, he emerged to a clearing. The sunflowers hiding the distant horizon as Suzaku’s eyes are focused on a lone dark haired child standing with their back on him.

 

There’s no doubt about it. The shadow that he has been chasing was none other than Lelouch. He blinked curiously and tentatively took a step to his way when he paused as the younger version of the royal prince slowly faced him. 

 

“Suzaku.” The prince smiled at him truly. Not a trace of lies and darkness staining his bright expression and it took the brunette’s breath away. For a moment, everything stood still. Suzaku relished on his best friend’s happy grin, his heart ached but at the same time, he shared the same happiness he expressed towards him.

 

_ I know that we can’t go back to the way we used to be. But… how I wish that I can preserve that smile forever. Even if this a dream, even if this is all just from the memories… there’s no mistaking it. _

 

“Suzaku. I wish to build a world where the three of us can live in peace and harmony.”

 

_ That’s right. That has been your dream and wish since we were young. No, our goal. The single reason why I’ve joined the Britannian military to change the system from within… Hey, Lelouch. I know this is too late to admit, but I have some regrets. My past self was clouded with so much emotion and derailed me from my original mission, but in the end, you and I- despite the fights and arguments we held- brought on a gentle world for Nunnally and freed Japan. We gained so much… but at what cost…?  _

 

The young Britannian prince approached him, his movement snapping him back to him. He didn’t notice that he was no longer young himself. He had assumed his current form in his dream, wearing his Knight of Zero uniform. It wasn’t until Lelouch was looking up at him that he knelt down to his right knee and gazed at him at an eye level. 

 

Suzaku beamed at his best friend. Right now, it doesn’t matter if this a dream or a projection of his memories. It was only after he saw his life leaving his eyes that day that he realized his true feelings for the other. 

 

_ If there’s ever a chance I can re-do it all again… I promise you that I’ll do it right and stay by your side. _

 

“Lelouch.” He began. He felt the corner of his eyes stinging as he looked on at the benevolent face of the prince. 

 

Knowing that I can’t take back the time we’ve lost and fought, even still… I want to say it to you just once. 

 

**“愛してるよ.”** *

 

The words simply flowed out naturally from him as if he was breathing. The child before him held a questioning look in his face before he displayed another prosperous smile. At last, he finally said it. Although it was only in the land of dreams and memories, he felt as if he was freed from invisible shackles. The heavy ache lingering in his core leaving him as he took a deep breath. Meanwhile, the youth regarded him before he released a small laugh. Suzaku couldn’t help but snicker along with him. 

 

_ I hope I can properly say these words to you someday, somewhere in a better time… Till then, I hope you and Euphy watch over me and Nunnally… Wait for me here, okay? I love you, Lelouch. _

* * *

In reality, Suzaku is inside his private quarters, with the mask laying beside him as he slept. Still clad in the purple uniform of Zero, he had locked the door so no one can enter the room. This particular room was once shared between the late emperor and him. It’s where they spoke of their plans and discussed things that had been enforced in Nunnally’s reign. Where they come to terms with their ‘contract’ to one another, Lelouch offering his life in return for the peace and rightful justice to the crimes he committed to Suzaku and the world. Back then, the knight was blinded by disbelief and other mixed emotions and his thoughts were on autopilot, answering and registering his friend’s words. He wasn’t able to communicate his real feelings for the other back then and that was the last time the emperor spoke to him privately.

 

Stirring in his slumber, a familiar figure stands amidst the room. Unknown as to how she had gotten inside, she strolled to Suzaku’s bed and sat at the edge, twiddling with the tailcoat of his uniform idly. Her mellow golden orbs watching the boy with fondness. With the male still resting, she mused herself for the meantime, waiting for her other accomplice to sense her presence and wake up.

 

Right on cue as she had thought that, emerald hues blinked open sleepily. Disoriented at first, Suzaku tilts his head to his side and felt something tickling his nose. Scrunching his face, he released a soft groan and grew more aware as he found himself staring at a pair of curious rich gold colored hues. Before any noise of shock escaped him, the woman pulled back and sent a cheshire grin at his direction.

 

“C.C..” He croaked out with all the grogginess still lingering at his throat before he coughed slightly. 

 

“I thought you followed Lelouch to the afterlife.” She spoke nonchalantly, crossing her arms as she studied his outlook. “It looked like you were having a nice dream, so I didn’t disturb you.”

 

He sighed heavily, not bothering to ask how she even got in. Rousing further from his sleep, he sat up and grabbed the helmet by his side. But he didn’t put it back on and simply allowed his fingertips to dance along the smooth curve of the gear. Her words wryly echoed in his thoughts, chuckling morosely. 

 

“I would if I could, you know? If it weren’t for the gift he bestowed on me…” he trailed off before shaking away the negativity creeping in. “Anyways, why are you here? Have you come to report about something?” 

 

C.C paused and curtly nodded. “I’ve found Lelouch. And he’s alive.”

 

There was a long silence between them before the atmosphere grew tense and prickly. Suzaku straightens his posture and glared in daggers at the woman. “C.C, this is not the time nor place to joke about this.”

 

“I’m not joking.” The air of aloofness still remained around her as she judged his aggressive reaction. “He is alive. I don’t know how he’s been revived by an unknown force that I’m still investigating.”

 

The brunette glowered further. “You speak of lies. There’s no way Lelouch can be alive. He’s been dead for almost ten years! No power albeit any Geass can return him!” Each word that lashed out from his lips grew louder and almost hysterical, blood pounding against his head. “You’re simply projecting your wishes to someone who perhaps resembles him. C.C, you’re going too far... !”

 

The way he spoke to her irked her and before he can say anything else, she fished out a sleek black phone from her pants pocket and flashed him the screen.

 

The image before him caused him to go rigid. His eyes widening either in disbelief or terror or in between. A second in, he snatched the device from her and looked at the display carefully. A mere second glance was all he needed as his shocked irises reflected a very much alive Lelouch, free of blood and missing the hole on his chest where he has been stabbed by him, perched against a window sill. That piercing and annoyed Geass sigils illustrating his orbs instead of his lavender hues were all too familiar for him. And then his raven soft locks. It had somehow reached to his shoulders despite that he’s been ‘dead’. 

 

Languidly peeling his troubled gaze from the picture, he stared at C.C wordlessly. All sorts of questions whirling like a storm inside his head. 

Guessing his cumbersome state, C.C spoke in a soft tone. “Actually, I’m the one who stole him from here. I got a ‘premonition’, you see, from C’s World. I don’t know who their identity is but they told me that ‘Lelouch will be waking up soon’. And so, as to not alarm the reformed world that the two of you worked so hard to achieve, I took him away from here and to a hidden location. For the meantime, until I know who’s behind his return, I won’t let Lelouch return here nor in Japan. I have a guess as to what it is that brought him back, but I’ll have to be sure…”

 

Suzaku absorbed the information like a sponge. As she trailed off, he exhaled a rather heavy sigh and slumped back against the headboard the bed, looking lost and incapacitated. He’s certain that he’s trembling, and for a good reason. Drawing a quick breath in, he sorted himself and composed his features. In his attempt to calm himself down, C.C smiled. She told him most of the truth, but she kept a tad bit about Lelouch’s wish to be dead as to not to upset the new world he built.  

 

“Lelouch… he’s alive... After all this time…” The brunette weakly uttered under his breath. He shot his head up and meet her golden orbs with his fiery, determined gaze. “If he can’t go here then I’ll meet him there. Where is he, C.C?”

 

“What?” 

 

He got up from the bed and stood before the female in cold somber. He has so many things to tell him, including his confessions. Though the Britannian could have watched the news and know it himself about the good things happening around the world because of their plan, he still want to tell him himself.  “I’ll go to him instead, C.C. Please, tell me where you are hiding him.”

 

C.C frowned. “Suzaku, have you forgotten? You are Zero. You’re bound to the duty that Lelouch gave you, to protect Nunnally here and be the symbol of justice and peace.” 

 

“Being a symbol be damned! If he’s out there, he needs to get back here right away.” He could feel his heart thudding against his chest harshly once more as he tried to reason with her. “I’ll personally escort him back here and I promise you that nothing will happen to him while I’m by his side-”

 

“If Zero suddenly goes missing, how the hell are you going to explain that to the world?” C.C cut him off with a glare. “What about Nunnally? The Black Knights? So many people are counting on you to carry on the original Zero’s... Lelouch’s wishes! Are you simply going to compromise all the efforts you two worked so hard to get?”

 

The male clicked his tongue and gravely looked at her. If he were to tell Nunnally that her brother is alive, he’s sure that she’ll let him go and retrieve him, but then… if they were caught by the public’s eye… he’s aware that he can’t go out as Zero, and even more as ‘Suzaku Kururugi’. That identity has long died, buried at the same time with his best friend. He tried to think of ways to get to him, but he was not one to plan. The dynamics of his relationship with Lelouch left him being the brawn, and the other as the brain. He can figure out things or two but he never had the mind of a tactician. Gripping the phone that held the proof of his friend’s existence, he seemed to be hell-bent on going no matter what. C.C can certainly see that clearly, but the risks are far too great.

 

The strained silence between them stretched on before the woman released a heavy sigh. “You think I’m unprepared for this? He’s not by himself, you know. A friend of mine is watching over him.”

 

_ A friend? That’s rich coming from the immortal who seemed to only fancy only Lelouch _ . Suzaku couldn’t help but be suspicious about this.  _ But if C.C trusts them enough to watch over Lelouch then… _ “I still want to go and meet him if he can’t come over here.”

 

“Look here now, didn’t I just tell you that it’s impossible without jeopardizing something?”  _ He’s really a blockhead. I think Lelouch mentioned it a long time ago how he can be deadly dedicated when he focuses on something. Such a troublesome kid.  _

C.C shook her head inwardly. “He’ll eventually come here but not now… you, Nunnally and I know that the world isn’t ready to forget the Demon Emperor, you know. The aftermath of Zero Requiem still lingers. If we make one mistake, everything will be undone.”

 

“I’m not just going to sit here and wait for him decide to return.” There’s something in his tone that threw C.C off track, but she ignored it as he kept on. His expression is a bit different as well. Instead of panic, there’s a resolution on his tanned pallor. “C.C. Trust  _ me _ .”

* * *

 

The laughter of children playing outside by his window brought a small smile on his pale lips. Lavender orbs mildly watching them from the sidelines, his slender digits caressing his hot beverage. The afternoon sun has started to set down the horizon, the lamps outside their manor lighting up as the day begins to dim. Soon, he could hear the children’s mother bellowing to return home for dinner from a distance. A faint memory from his past life surged forward that mimicked the same occurrence. 

 

_ Right… when I was staying at Suzaku’s home a long time ago… the maids were quite furious at us but more so worried because the three of us played so late. _ He reminisced further along the memory lane, recalling how the Kururugi servants would scold them and drag them to the dining hall. Suzaku and he being pulled by their collars while Nunnally had stayed obedient and giggled at their antics. Now that he thought about it, he and Suzaku always get into fights and arguments in their childhood. The brunette had a competitive soul and absolutely loathed the Britannian prince, but in due time, they became best of friends and shared everything. Finding himself getting caught up in the past, he shook his head to reel away from his thoughts and realized that the cold darkness of the twilight has swept over the town. 

 

A knock disrupted the peace in his room, making him look up at the direction of the door. It creaked open as soon as he lifted his gaze, noting a familiar face he had come to know during his stay in this neighborhood. 

 

"Ernest." Lelouch greeted the person with a soft grin. 

 

"Your Majesty," A white-haired teen bowed his head at him politely. When the Britannian waved at him, he stood up and sauntered closer. Upon closer look, he held a pair magnanimous crimson hues, his silky ivory locks reaching just about his nape and perfectly framing his handsome honeyed face. Though he sports the same height as Lelouch (maybe even a bit taller), he appeared to be a bit younger. Dressed like any other civilian, he wore a black long sleeve shirt and matching pants. 

 

“That title is in the past and I no longer hold it.”

 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I still personally consider you as such because of the power and intelligence you possessed during your reign.” Ernest allowed himself to lean against the window where the ex-Emperor sat. His blood-red orbs focused on the male before him, his carefree features mirroring the calm atmosphere between the two. 

 

Staring back at him, he recalled the first time he met him. Three days after he had ‘woken up’, C.C introduced him as his guard and instructed the other to watch over his activity. How the witch managed to drag an innocent teen to this mess of theirs is beyond him. She probably has said some nonsense and the boy before him got caught up. Now that he thinks about it, Ernest hasn’t told much about himself and without anything to help him to uncover the boy’s background, he could only rely on C.C’s trust in him. 

 

“That’s all in the past,” Lelouch sighed, “That Emperor you speak of has long died, but I do appreciate your compliments.”

“But you’re here now, aren’t you? Isn’t that what matters? Living is a gift, it’s only if you decide it to become a curse that it would turn out that way.” The boy remarked, leaving the ex-royal speechless for a moment. 

 

Ernest pulled away from the wall and faced him. The air around him reminded him specifically of Suzaku, with his admirably awkward stature yet kind gestures, back when they haven’t met C.C. Lelouch wondered by then if he hadn’t run to the truck and followed C.C’s voice then… would they have met in a better situation? 

 

“Your Majesty, the truth is… I’ve been a fan of you since you’ve taken the throne from your father and sent the world in disarray.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“W-Well! Don’t take this the wrong way. I’m fully aware that genocide and forcing your will to the world are against the morals of humankind and so I do not condone it. More so, I was attracted to your presence. How you reduced the old Britannian Empire to ashes and unite the world.”

 

He blinked and then the warmth surged to his cheeks. Ernest caught his face slightly coloring red as he praised him. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

Lelouch had to glance to the side in an embarrassing note, unfamiliar with being complimented at directly.  _ I’m really no good with people like him…  _ “Nonetheless, what I did was still in the evil. There’s a rather long story behind the meaning of my actions from before, but I would rather not indulge you in such a tale. The crimes I have done was all but necessary to have the world work together and fight a common enemy.”

 

“I see. Your Majesty died as a martyr for the world’s peace. And for the world to recognize you as their opponent, you did all those heinous things and even killed your own blood…” A realization came on his expression as Ernest looked at him with fascination and awe that distracted the other. “Truly. You are a magnificent and inspiring role model. It’s terrible that you’ve met a terrible fate in the end but, as you’ve said, it’s all in the past. But that doesn’t change the fact that I still idolize you. I respect you as a person, Your Majesty, not only as an Emperor. I wish I could have met you all those years ago and perhaps I could have been an aid to your cause.”

 

“You know, flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere.” 

 

He laughed. “Of course, I’m only saying what my heart is feeling. I have no use for lies, and I do not want to lie to you.” Reaching a finger to scratch his chin, he aimed a clumsy smile at the blushing male. 

“C.C may have assigned me as a guard, but forgive me in advance if I do gush a bit or something… You may be suspicious of me or consider me an enemy, but I’ll let you know one thing. I’m fiercely loyal to you. If His Majesty is interested in knowing me, I will answer any questions to my best of ability and be of help to you this time. This I swear.”

 

Lelouch found himself staring blankly at the other after having declared his sentiments. Realizing he had fallen quiet, he cleared his throat and briefly nodded. “... Right.” Ernest could only beam at him innocently as if he wasn’t the least chagrined by his declaration. 

 

After the two talk some more with Lelouch sharing some of his memories during his time as an Emperor and the other simply listening to his stories, Ernest excused himself to fix their dinner for tonight.

 

Exiting the room, he lingered behind the door after he closed it properly. The happy go lucky aura he emitted before all but vanquished once he’s by himself. 

 

Gripping his fists beside him, he paced to the end of the hall. Coolness dripping from his frame as his mind raced and replayed the conversation he had with his idol,  _ the  _ Lelouch vi Britannia. 

 

_ He’s doing better than yesterday. I guess it’s alright to take him outside and walk a bit… it would do no good if he’s just cooped up in here. But I can’t let him go too far or he’ll do something. Knowing him, he’s going to investigate what’s happening in Britannia and Japan and try to find out his friends’ situations.  _

 

He eventually reached the kitchen and went to the fridge, looking for something to cook up with. He spotted a couple of vegetables and a vacuum packaged of chicken thighs. “Hm… I hope he doesn’t mind Canadian cuisine.” Humming to himself, he started preparing their dinner. 

 

_ Even if he said that his reign is over and that he’s no longer a royal, I still consider him as one. For a long time, I’ve wanted to meet him. And this is my chance. I’ll do a better job protecting him than the Knight of Zero. Better than Suzaku Kururugi… _

 

As soon as he was done with the dishes, he went back to Lelouch’s room. Knocking first to present his courtesy, he then invited himself in and saw that the raven-headed had fallen asleep against his velvety armchair beside the window. The light from the street lamp outside illuminating by the window and highlighting the beautiful pallor of the other. Ernest stood there, captivated by the sight. Suddenly falling quiet as to not disturb his rest, he strode forth and paused before the napping Lelouch. His soft gaze zeroed into his Majesty. 

 

_ My Majesty. My Emperor. My King. I will be your knight. Your sword and shield. From here on, we will unite the world under your name once more… _

 

A hand slowly outstretched from his side, the end of his fingertips faintly touching the object of his everything. His pointer sliding to the corner of his lids as Lelouch sighed in his sleep. Silence blanketed the air in the room as the teen’s right iris flickered to a deep red hue and a faint trace of a sigil blinked in and out of existence. 

 

_ And for that dream to be recognized…  _ “Your Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia… you will forget Suzaku Kururugi and pursue your ambition to bring the world peace under your reign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've downloaded a certain extension that would help me a bit on my English proficiency. Hopefully, it looks a tad better. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> “愛してるよ.” - "I love you" in Japanese.


	3. The Night Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new organization takes the Middles East by storm, and the Britannian crown prince discovers that the new opponent is more than it meets the eye. Meanwhile, Ernest makes a promise to Lelouch as his new knight and shares a bit of his story. Suzaku, on the other hand, is determined to meet Lelouch no matter. Will their path cross once more? Will they stand alongside one another or against each other?

Stepping onto the dock, the blonde small woman stretched her arms above her head and looked around curiously. Upon their ship arriving right on time at their destination, she couldn’t wait to explore the foreign land and what video games they have. Turning to her companion, she gave him a crooked grin.

 

In the other hand, knowing what that meant, Sui groaned inwardly and waved her off. She released a small giggle and went up to him, planting a soft kiss on his right cheek before darting off to god knows where.

 

The people standing by gazed at them in confusion but never uttered a word. Perhaps it was for their best interest to remain silent since the two individuals were of high importance. One can tell from their stature and their clothes. The woman from earlier was wearing a white uniform eerily similar to the style of a Knight of Rounds, the only difference was the insignia embellishing her small cape hanging at the back of her shoulders.

 

“My, my. You’ve just arrived on time, Mr. Sui.” Another person makes their entrance. A slender woman in her twenties faced him with an elegant smile. Sui turned his attention to her and bowed at her presence in shortly. His own crimson hues meeting her shimmering sapphire orbs.

 

“You needn’t have come all the way out here, my Liege,” Sui spoke to her in a courteous tone. “We- I mean, _I_ would have gone to the parliament right away and met you there. My apologies for troubling you to greet us first.”

 

“Now, now. No need for apologies. I just wanted to take a walk outside and enjoy the streets once in a while.” She placed both of her hands on her hips, huffing. “Even though I’m a princess, I dislike being confined within the walls of the parliament for long periods of time. You’re aware of that, right, Mr. Sui?”

 

“Miss Katheryne.” Sui inadvertently called her name in light exasperation at her stubbornness. _Why do all the girls I meet like to rebel…_ he thought to himself while the identified royalty held an air of joviality around her. The guardsmen behind her seemed to be catching the carefreeness of their liege.

 

“Ah, you finally called me informally, Little Sui.” The man cleared his throat as the younger female continued to giggle. “Anyways, Uncle is waiting for you. From the looks of it, your plan succeeded, right?”

 

Nodding, he motioned for the two people behind him to go ahead. In their arms, they were holding confidential folders only for specific eyes to behold. Receiving their silent orders, they left the two while Katheryne’s bodyguards remained.

 

Katheryne watched the pair go and enter the private vehicle waiting for them before shifting her gaze back to the male. The atmosphere around her seemed to calm down, focusing at the matters beforehand. Signaling for both of them to get inside the car pulling up way ahead of them, Sui followed.

 

Once they’re in the car, Sui and Katheryne were seated together at the back of the limousine, having all the grand space all by themselves with a couple of guards driving and the others on their own transports.

 

As they drove, the city lights flashing by outside their windows, the hum of the engine becoming like white noise.

 

“How are things during my absence?” Sui began without batting a gaze to the femme beside him. Katheryne had grabbed a cup of wine from the small table before them, sipping at the drink quietly before replying in a somber tone.

 

“Nothing has changed. The rebellions are increasing. Albeit the scale, it won’t take long before it spreads and the parliament will be taking damage. The nobles are already fleeing to their towns and barricading themselves. The economy is gradually falling while the market is getting expensive…”

 

“In the near future, war will soon ravage this country.” Sui contemplated and hummed, drumming his fingers against the handle of his chair. “Lord Aynesworth, your uncle, is right to initiate the plan I’ve proposed to the council.”

 

She grimaced slightly. “Bringing the dead back has its own consequences, you know.”

 

“It may, but that isn’t our focus at the moment.” Leaning to his chair, he straightens his back, “One of my accomplices have made contact with the target and will bring him to our side soon.”

 

“Lelouch Vi Britannia, an idealist and the late 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.” A heavy sigh exhaled from her lips. “I can see the risks strewn along with his revival. What if he slips away and return to his allies? From your last report, one of his ‘companions’ stole him from Britannia and brought him here, and _coincidentally_ ‘that person’ allies himself with the immortal witch to get close to His Highness Lelouch, correct?

 

“This person you’ve sent to dispatch the Emperor… you’ve mentioned his background vaguely. Who is he? Can we trust him for this crucial mission?”

 

Slowly, Sui glimpsed at her from his peripheral view. “... I suppose you’ve already met him once, Miss Katheryne. Remember, during the annual council meeting last month…?”

 

There was a short still moment between them as she scoured through her past memories before bobbing her head in acknowledgment. “I do recall someone with you. A quiet but solemn man in his early adult years. Snow white hair and red eyes like yours… He was wearing a black uniform fitting for military personnel. He didn’t talk much during the conference but his eyes burned with much attention and held himself properly. I think his name was-”

 

“Ernest Augustus.” Sui finished, a hidden smile playing on his lips. “He’s much older than you think. He is, after all, my younger brother. He looks young because of our blood. ”

 

“ _Younger brother_?”

 

“He’s turning 28 years old in a couple of days. And I’m in my fifties already.”

 

Katheryne casually slid a lock of her strawberry blonde hair, smirking. “An old man.”

 

“Old I may be but I still can fight and drill more lessons as your ex-tutor, my Liege. I recall not once you have beaten me in a mock Knightmare battle.”

 

“Kuh.” Huffing, she crossed her arms below her chest, her petulance showing. “One of these days, I’ll prove my worth to you.”

 

Her dignified answer made him chuckle. “Right, right. For now, be a good girl and help your Uncle with the state affairs to stabilize the country first.”

 

“I already know. Hmph. Don’t need to tell me twice.” While she relaxed against her seat, she stared straight ahead, noticing that they’re approaching the gates of the parliament already. “Little Sui, what are you and Uncle planning?” _What exactly is the reason you’ve left Canada? Why did you bring back the Demon Emperor? … Who are you really?_

 

“... All will be clear soon.” Was the only reply she heard from him as they were welcomed with the sight of the grandiose European style building looming from the distance.

* * *

 

Nunnally had her lilac eyes directed to the edge of the auburn skies. Watching the warm celestial body descend, she reminisces the past. Her entire being longing and still grieving for her brother whenever the night crawl in. Amidst her personal sanctuary, surrounded by varying shades of lilies, only the stillness of nature gave her consolation. She refused to show this weakness of hers to anyone, knowing that she can’t disappoint her brother.

 

 _I already decided to mature and take care of the world that big brother left in my hands… After this life of mine fades, I want to meet my brother with my head held high and say that I did my job properly… Big brother, I miss you so much…_ She found herself clenching her hands to small fists.

 

Lost in her reverie, she failed to notice Zero’s arrival behind her. At the entrance of the garden, the masked figure stood and waited for the mourning Empress to detect his presence. When another second passed without being regarded, he was made aware of what state Her Highness is in.

 

Striding to her direction, he went around and faced her directly. Kneeling down in one knee, he smoothly took his helmet off and the person behind Zero’s role looked at her directly with his saccharine olive green hues. The last rays of the setting sun casting a long shadow of the two of them.

 

“Nunnally.” He called out to her, his hands reaching out to grab her curled fists, massaging her knuckles hoping to make her relax. That gesture was enough for her to snap out of it, gasping a bit. Staring straight at her brother’s best friend, she blinked back the stinging feeling from her eyes. Yet, she wasn’t able to hold back her light sniffles.

 

The tanned Japanese knight smiled at her fondly. Deep within him, he was ready to reveal to her that her brother is alive, that her days of grief and sorrow ends today. However, as much as he wants to announce the news, he needs to confirm it himself with his own eyes if Lelouch is indeed back. The last thing he wanted to do was raise both of their hopes up, only to diminish and suffer even more.

 

“Nunnally,” he called out to her again. “I know that things are hectic right now, and I am in no position to plead you for anything… but I want to go somewhere for the meanwhile.”

 

The baby faced royal gazed at him silently, her shoulders still shaking from earlier. “Please, Suzaku. Don’t feel like a bother. You’re big brother’s best and closest friend. And such, you’re like a family to me already. Ask me what you wish and I’ll try my best to grant it.” What she didn’t mention as well is that this is the first time Suzaku has asked her for something.

 

Having received her compliance, he thanked her. “Thank you, Nunnally.” _I hope at the end of this quest, you’ll be able to smile a lot more and see your brother again… Both you and I miss him too much._

 

“Suzaku… if I may ask… where are you going? And for what reason?”

 

He hesitated and avoided her honest look. His expression must have looked weird when he was speaking to her. _I don’t want to lie to her._

 

It took him a while to respond as he gulped, speaking carefully. “Nunnally, please understand. C.C will explain to you when the time is right, and right now, time is not in my… _our_ hands. To be brief, I’m going somewhere where… your brother is.”

 

There was a delay of reaction as she blinked, her hues widening. “Suzaku… no… I saw it clearly on that day. You stab him right in his chest… Big brother has been dead for a decade… unless-” She gasped and immediately, panic set in. At a closer look, she noticed the male before him in a different light. The way he appeared to be solemn and ready to accept anything. A sense of desperation and masked distress hinting within the windows of his souls. She shot forward and shook her head furiously, growing hysteric by passing minute.

 

“Suzaku! No! Not you too! I’m not letting you go!” She half screamed at his face, fear and distraught messing her once calm composure. “I beg of you, please! If I lose you too, I don’t know what I’m going to do! You’re... you’re my big brother’s friend… please. Lelouch wouldn’t allow you to do this!”

 

Suzaku held onto her clinging form, her long hair slightly messed up as she had scrambled to keep him where he was. Her digits digging onto his shoulders sharply, her weight pinning both of his legs.

 

“Nunnally, no…” he breathed, his right hand rubbing her back in small circles, hoping to soothe the agitated femme. “I’m not going to kill myself, I promise. It’s hard to explain… and I want you to trust me. Besides, I _can’t_ die. Lelouch made it impossible for me to be killed by anyone or my own hands.”

 

Quivering amethyst orbs peered at him, both near the state of breaking down as Suzaku reassured her. The princess-turned-Empress bit her bottom lip, letting the older male lift her up properly and return to her wheelchair. She didn’t let him pull away, her gaze hardening. “Promise…?”

 

He nodded. “I promise. Pinky promise.” He held out his left pinky digit to her. Nunnally mirrored the same move with her right as their fingers laced together. “I promise, Nunnally… I will be back before you know it.”

 

The young royalty gaped at him for what seemed like an eternity before she quietly accepted his word. Suzaku retreated a step back, pulling his hand back. Taking the head gear under his arm, he looked towards the twilight edge. “No one is to know my sudden disappearance, Nunnally. C.C is coming with me as my guide. I’ll assign Kallen and her squad as your temporary guards for the meantime. You’ll be meeting with the UFN council in three days, right?”

 

“Yes. It will be held at the same place- Tokyo Settlement.”

 

“I’ll try and rendezvous with you there.” Slipping the mask back on, Suzaku faced the Britannian princess once more. “If anything goes wrong, don’t hesitate to call Lord Jeremiah and Earl Lloyd. They’ll contact me much faster and capable of handling any difficult situation before I arrive.”

 

“Alright. Will you be leaving right away?”

 

“Yes. I’ll be departing tonight when there are fewer people around.”

 

“I understand. Please, be careful on your travel… it has been ten years since the world renounced you from your identity, but there are still others who are familiar with your face. Once you are finished with your business, come back to me safely.”

 

He saluted the royalty in resoluteness. “Yes, Your Highness.”

* * *

 

He rubbed his temple sourly, casting a small glare at the monitor before him. Alone in his study, the eldest Britannian genius prince that rivaled Lelouch’s might long ago, is currently conducting research about the subject that his dearest sister Cornelia requested. On a couch across from him, his personal aide, Kanon Maldini, was fast asleep. The gentle servant had obliged to stay with him until he finishes his report but it’s been hours since he was at it.

He took a chance to sneak a peek at the grandfather clock opposite from the wall of where his bookshelf is.

 

 _7 PM. I started this study three days ago around 8 in the morning._ Allowing his cobalt blue eyes to flutter shut for a moment, he leaned his back against his armchair and took a deep breath.

 

The task that Cornelia set him to do was to research about the new regime emerging at the Middle East, wreaking havoc to its neighboring countries and spreading their influence towards east. This upstart of an establishment is eerily similar to the Geass Directorate that his Father once organized to research the power of Kings and trap the world in his past. From how they handle the affairs, frequent appearances of child soldiers, inexplicable technology means to conduct human experiments…

 

He dismissed the idea that the Geass Order re-established itself from the records alone. 12 years ago, the Black Knights were ordered by Zero to eradicate the members of their main facility and as far as the investigations took him, no one survived the massacre. Zero made sure to track down anyone who’s affiliated with the Geass Order and Cornelia had followed suit.

 

That left him thinking that perhaps someone is trying to revive the dead project. The organization called itself “New World Order”. According to the propaganda littering the Web and the news, they are trying to unite the world in a dictatorship rule where the strong governs the weak. _Just like Father’s reign_ …

Their activities are not so prominent outside of the Middle East, but the borders are being strained and eventually, the small neighboring countries will succumb to their growing force. The EU has pleaded to the UFN for help, hence why his other young sister is going to Japan in three days to figure out how to stop the rampage of an unaffiliated army. The papers and articles before him informed him of their system and their weapons, but he has yet to conclude as to what they were exactly aiming for.

 

_Propaganda aside, if they’re trying to bring back the traditional autocracy of the Britannian Empire… history will repeat itself again. My dear brother, Lelouch, even after you’ve Geassed me to submit to you, I see why you’ve stopped Father’s tracks and mine. Fear will only divide the people and breed more hatred. I understand it now… I wonder if you’re still here with us, would you have motioned something to stop this right away…?_

 

For a second there, the room grew cold as he found himself swept by the past memories of his childhood. His younger self interacting with Lelouch, playing chess with him and reading books to him. A small smile tugs on the corner of his lips before he sighed once more. Right. This is the present now. The present of which his adorable brother gifted to him, his siblings and the world that cost his life. When he had regained his control back after Nunnally begged Lord Jeremiah to release him, he was one of the few that Nunnally told about Lelouch and Suzaku’s Zero Requiem. On that day, he vowed he would help his little sister govern the new Britannia and uphold the peace along with her.

 

 _I should pay a visit to Nunnally tomorrow and see how she’s doing._ He reminded to himself idly before his thoughts drifted back to his work. _For now, let’s see what else we can find about this New World Order._

 

With the rising pale moon seeping its gentle light at his back, Schneizel took a gander once more to the articles and sources before him. A name stuck on him out of the paragraphs and a blurry picture captured by a reporter on the scene held his gaze.

 

He attempted to zoom into the picture until it was half decent to note a single trait on the person. White hair and blood red hues. He rose a brow. _What a peculiar appearance._ Underneath the image was a caption that read, ‘Ghost Tempest’s pilot identified!’

 

Before he could read further, his attention was disrupted by a call coming through his laptop. He took the line and a webcam opened up to reveal Cornelia in her knightmare.

 

“Elder brother, you’re still awake at this time?” Cornelia sounded surprised as she didn’t expect her call to be answered.

 

The blonde older man chuckled heartily but kept quiet, reminding himself that there’s someone else in the room. “Your assignment kept me awake and busy, my dear sister. But do not fret, I’ll rest once I’ve sent what I found to you.”

 

“My apologies, elder brother. We will be reaching our destination in half a day. Is everything alright over there?”

 

“Yes. There has been no problem since you’ve left. Nunnally will be departing to Japan according to the schedule. I’ll be accompanying her this time since it has something to do with the New World Order.”

 

He observed Cornelia’s expression and small movements, noting how she grew uncomfortable when he mentioned the upstart causing ruckus right now.

 

“Elder brother, you don’t think… I don’t want to think about it, but if the Geass resurfaces and endanger the world again…”

 

“We will eliminate and dispose of those who threaten the peace that Lelouch gave to us. His sacrifice will not be in vain, not after all these years.” Schneizel declared in a serious tone. His sister seemed to surprise by the change in his voice before she sent him a small grin.

 

“For Lelouch.”

 

“For Lelouch.”

 

“Thank you, elder brother. I know that I can count on you. It took us a bit long, but I’m glad that we are working together now for a good cause.”

 

“It saddens me that it indeed took a while and after a sacrifice, but it’s better late than never. I’ll do my best to protect all of you, that is my duty as your brother.”

 

The magenta-haired princess nodded, “As I will as well. It’s all up to you and Nunnally now to hold the new Britannia. Until I breathe my last-”

 

Another transmission cuts in, at the same time, beyond the perimeters of her screen, the cockpit shook tremendously. Cornelia let out a groan of mixed pain and annoyance. Disliking to be taken by surprise, Guildford had appeared next to Schneizel’s screen on her small monitor.

 

_“Princess! We’ve been ambushed!”_

 

Schneizel picked up what was happening. “Cornelia!” Helplessly, he stared at his sister worriedly.

 

“Elder brother, I’ll end the call right now. I’ll contact you again once we reach our destination!” She told him before a distant explosion sounded off. “Damn! Where are they coming from!” Before she could hear what her sibling was saying, the line was cut as her knightframe seemingly entered the range of electromagnetic jamming waves, disabling her to communicate outside her robot.

 

Surrounded by thick trees and dense foliage, it’s proving to be difficult to spot anything in the darkness. And with their sensors down due to the jamming waves, they could only rely on their visual field before them. Cornelia sword under her breath as she maneuvered her robot in the middle of the clearing with her knight siding her back. The two stayed vigilant and scanned the forest around them.

 

There was a short period of calmness before the Witch of Britannia caught something flashing towards their direction.

 

“Move!” She warned, lurching to the opposite of the projectile that was shot at her, pushing Guildford’s robot away as well.

 

Yet, that was only the beginning. As soon as she had pushed her knight from harm’s way, dozens more of bullets came raining down on them. They didn’t have a choice but to escape the hellfire. With nothing to shield them from the attack and unaware of the positions of their enemy, Cornelia started to devise a plan to retreat and find another way to their next location.

 

Picking up the phone-shaped receiver beside her controls, she remained alert while she contacted her knight. Hoping that it would work, she sighed in relief as he picked up.

 

 _Looks like a local two-way transceiver still connects._ “Guil, listen close. We will be retreating to another location. In your map, we will take shelter in Point D for now before we proceed any further. This may delay our trip, but better safe than sorry. Follow my lead and watch out for any attempt ambushes in our path, take them down if you catch them. We have no time to spare.”

 

 _“Yes, my Lord!”_ Came the abrupt reply as their call ended. Her keen gaze never left the battlefield as she scrutinized the place for any sight of the enemy. She never allowed her wariness to best her as one mistake may end her life in a single moment.

 

Studying their path before them, she braced herself and signaled for Guildford to follow.

* * *

 

“Your Majesty, it’s time to go.”

 

Lelouch peeked over the book he was reading before silently nodding. His amethyst orbs darting to the person by the door. He hesitated for a second, glancing to the window. Dawn is already breaking at the corner of the border.

 

Standing up from his seat, he walked over to his bed where his packed suitcase waits.

 

Ernest moved from the entrance of the room and gathered Lelouch’s remaining belongings. He had provided a proper attire for the raven-headed royal, abandoning the simple clothes that C.C had given him on the bedpost.

 

Looking at him, Lelouch is looking more like his younger self. Despite that he has longer hair, he donned a unique tight skin clad suit with golden intricate lines and a deeper shade of red long cape that wrapped around his body almost. For now, he appeared like a high ranking official yet still maintaining the humility of a civilian in some ways.

 

The white-haired self-claimed knight of the Britannian gazed at his idol, smiling at his current look. He tried his best to keep his gushing to himself, but he really couldn’t help but stare at his Emperor.

 

“Your attire is most fitting for a conqueror, your Majesty. None can rival your beauty in this world.” He complimented him smoothly before offering his hand to him. “Now then… the world awaits for your awakening.”

 

Lelouch huffed indignantly, nonetheless taking his outstretched hand. “Hmph. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Nothing has changed after I’ve left this world. I have no choice but to reclaim my glory and guide the people once more to the bright future.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“Ernest, I expect you to pull your act together now. Our journey starts here.” His purple honeyed hues darted to his companion with a confident smirk.

 

“Yes, your Majesty. I’ll do everything in my power and beyond to protect you and your ideals.” Meeting his gaze, Ernest beamed gently. _This is how it’s supposed to be. I won’t let you go, my Emperor._

 

“Let us go, justice won’t act itself any time if we delay. Are the preparations ready as I’ve requested?” Walking past his knight, he exited the room and was greeted by a couple of armed black-suited men. With their presence known, he’s acutely aware of the vehicles outside their home. It’s a shame that he’s leaving this safehouse, but out there, the world needs his hand once more.

 

Ernest followed closely to Lelouch, briefly giving silent orders to the rest to keep their alertness and survey the area. As he walked a tad pace behind him, he wore the same clothing except he appeared more like a soldier with the embellishments of the current regime he is part of. He has nothing to hide anymore to his Lelouch. That night when he had used his Geass onto the Emperor, he had told his mission and their conquest to set humanity back to the right path. Lelouch didn’t bother asking for his identity, only asking important details such as the current world affairs and the new regime being establish committed to help them.

 

So far, he had accepted and drunk the information he has given him. Just as he anticipated, the ex-Britannian prince has already formulated a plan to start his government where their main forces are concentrated: the Middle East.

 

Now outside, both of them were ushered to an inconspicuous car. Accompanied by several men ordered to escort them to the capital of Canada located to another city, they are well on their way. Ernest manned the wheel while Lelouch hung at the back, silently gazing at the endless countryside fields. The darkness that took hold of the skies is being pushed back as the world faces another day. He thought that if he had remained in that lonely manor just as C.C instructed, he couldn’t have known that the trails of the old world are being brought back.

 

“Ernest, tell me. Last night was it all true?” His voice floated from the back, the knight lifting his gaze to the rearview mirror to look at him.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He answered in a solemn tone. “The world has deemed our activities similar to the Geass Order eight years ago, the media has full control of the information and we are lacking in many departments. Even the children are being forced to participate in this war of attrition. The conflict in the Middle East is being resolved as we speak but we cannot guarantee that the peace will last. Our intel tells us that the UFN is already making a move two days from now.”

 

He heard his tongue click in annoyance. “UFN... “ _I’ve established the organization to determine the world’s future and help the people focus their efforts to other pressing matters… but this is unheard of. To think they would ignore this issue and from what Ernest has told me so far, this rebellion started a year after my death. I’m worried about Nunnally…_

 

“Your Majesty?” Noticing that the other had fallen quiet, he was worried. Resurfacing from his thoughts, he blinked and waved his hand dismissively.

 

“We should hurry. Time is of the essence.” He carefully looked back to the window, sorting his thoughts out while he felt the burning gaze of his knight piercing at him. _He worries too much._

 

He finds himself musing that night when Ernest had revealed to him their plans.

 

…

 

_“C.C cannot be trusted with this information and thus, she is not aware of our fight.” Ernest looked at him as he had knelt down on one knee to humble himself before the male. “I don’t know why C.C is keeping you here when we are supposed to be fighting for the peace you granted this world.”_

 

_“I don’t understand... I thought that it’s all over. Hasn’t the world changed for the better? The war should have been over when Zero killed me!”_

 

_The white-haired reached over to place his hands on his curled fists, attempting to comfort the other. “Unfortunately, humankind aren’t that easy to change their ways. Like animals, they seek purpose and have their own ideologies that may conflict with others. As a result, war happens. Divided by their own differences and what makes them unique, it couldn’t be helped. The only thing we can do is help them to see their flaws and stop the fighting.”_

 

_Lelouch had looked at him strangely, spurning an immense feeling deep within the knight. His blood red hues glinting under the moonlight streaming from the window._

 

_Without missing a beat, he lurched forward and pulled the stunned Britannian into his arms. Lelouch felt the time slow down as he was captured in his embrace. His purple hues widening as his features pressed against his chest._

 

_“Your Majesty, if I may be so bold to declare this,” Ernest started, his voice mellow but hinted sobriety. The other tried to pull away but he held on to him as if he wanted to make a statement,_

 

_“I won’t let you die this time, Lelouch. No matter what it takes, we will achieve our goals and ensure the future of this world. I vow this to you, as your knight.”_

 

_“... Ernest..”_

 

…

 

“We’re here.”

 

Ernest’s voice broke through his pondering, scanning the current view outside his window. The location of which his knight had informed him about was underwhelming, to say the least. He pictured that it would be some sort of warehouse or a hidden building disguised with something else, but a parliament building in the middle of the capital? But there is saying about ‘hiding a tree within a forest’.

 

Their car parked adjacent to the north wing of the building while the others pulled to their appropriate places. As the engine of the vehicle died down, his knight was the first to exit. Circling to the passenger’s side at the back, he opened the door for the Britannian and held out his hand.

 

Lelouch peered out and took it, stepping out to the open as guards watched them from afar.

 

“So… this is the main headquarters, I reckon?” Lelouch uttered, the other male catching on to what he meant and he nodded. His amethyst hues surveying the heavily guarded area, it kind of reminded him of the Ashford Academy in its appearance. Classy, antique and fortress-like- well, never mind that, it’s completely different. He found his observing gaze drift to the group waiting by the entrance.

 

Ernest seemed to have picked up on their presences as well, gripping on Lelouch’s hand firmly, whilst his own cold gaze focused on the taller male in front of the group.

 

As the people approached them, a blonde woman ran up to them first and grabbed Lelouch’s other hand, shaking it vigorously rather. The Britannian blinked in surprise as he softly staggered in his spot while the lively woman greeted him.

 

“It is soooo nice to finally meet you, Your Majesty!” chirped the gal with her sparkling sapphire hues while the man behind her shook his head.

 

Before can Lelouch ask for her name, she stepped back and grinned at Ernest fondly then cheekily at their linked hands.

 

“The name’s Joan. Joan Ashe, at your service, Your Highness.”

 

“Right… a pleasure to meet you too.”

 

The man from before that seemed to be abashed by the display of closeness acted by his companion stepped forward and bowed his head. “My apologies for my subordinate’s imprudence. She’s at a young age where she wants to get along with everyone.”

 

“Sui, you’re too tight. It’s not like we’re in front of God or something,” Joan pouted, placing her arms behind her head, cocking them a wide smile. “Right, Your Majesty?”

 

“Not at all, I don’t mind.” Lelouch turned his attention to the man that had spoken before. His brows creasing down as something with the other made him slightly uncomfortable.

 

Realizing he’s being regarded at suspiciously, Sui gave him another short bow before introducing himself properly. “Ernest must have failed to mention me to you. No matter. Greetings, your Majesty. I’m known as Sui and the leader of the New World Order.”

* * *

 

Back to the Britannia, Suzaku sat on the edge of his large bed, staring down at the phone he had taken from C.C yesterday. Sighing, he caught himself being mesmerized by the background image of the phone. _After all this time, I still can’t take my eyes off of you. I hope you’re doing well. It won’t be long before we meet again._

 

He clutched the device close before he lifted his gaze to the green-haired immortal before him. She had entered his room once more uninvited as if she was a ghost. She looked at him and was met with his unwavering emerald hues.

 

“So you’re really going?”

 

“It shouldn’t be a debate whether I’m going or not. I’m going. You’re not going to stop me.”

 

C.C frowned at him slightly before exhaling a heavy sigh. Leaning back to her heels, she crossed her arms. “I didn’t come here to stop you.” She handed him a piece of paper detailing the whereabouts of Lelouch and a plane ticket under a guise name. “Here. You’ll find him there. You should be able to get there with no trouble with Lancelot, but seeing that the public already recognizes the robot as yours, you’ll definitely need to travel incognito. Understood?”

 

He took the offer and scrutinized the paper before nodding. “Thank you, C.C”

 

“It’s up to you whether you bring him back here or hide him elsewhere. I prefer if you give him time to readjust with the current world, you know… but don’t forget you have a duty here.”

 

“I know.” He didn’t say anything anymore as he stood up. “I’ll be meeting with Nunnally in Japan after Lelouch and I decide what we’re going to do.” As much as he wants to take him immediately to his side where he is safe, C.C was right to remind him that Lelouch might want something. Whatever it was, Suzaku won’t hesitate to accompany and stay by his side, for better or worse.

 

“I’ll stay here with the rest with the Black Knights in your stead, so you don’t need to out the truth yet to the others.” C.C offered, eyeing the mask laying on top of the drawer beside the bed.

 

“Thanks, C.C…” He went and gathered what he needs for the trip, packing them in a knapsack. Carefully picking out his necessities, he’s aware he can make stops during the layovers. Since he’ll be traveling undercover, C.C had also provided a pair of gray circle lenses that conceals his bright emerald hues. He didn’t bother to dye his hair or wear a wig, confident that no one will recognize him at this new era.

 

Once he was done packing up, he slipped away under the night, taking the midnight train to the train station.

 

Back to his room, C.C laid there with the abandoned mask and Zero’s cape blanketing her form. She stared at the dim ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

 

“This vexatious feeling… I hope it goes away.” She shut her eyes, wishing the heavy atmosphere around her is merely just that and nothing else.


	4. Madder Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sui reveals the purpose behind the making of the New World Order and offers Ernest his mission. The knight in question also reveals himself to His Emperor. Bit by bit, everything is being pieced together.

 

Somewhere along the winding snowy roads of Norway, two knightmares are situated outside a desolate rundown building. From the looks of it, it can still serve as a temporary shelter though lacking with running electricity. But for the pair that have wandered in saw it as a refuge from the brewing snowstorm outside. The princess of Britannia and her trusted knight sitting around the small bonfire they made, their hushed voices carried a bit of urgency as they issued their situation at hand.

 

From what they’ve gathered during their one-sided fight hours ago, they’re aware that they’re fighting a small force that is able to hide their weapons and trained specifically to kill within the shadows. Assassins, mercenaries, or whatever they are, they’re set on decimating them once they move close to their target point. 

 

It would seem the way their foes are positioned, it would almost appear like as if they were trying to push them back. So that would mean…

 

“They’re trying to protect something,” Guildford concluded, peering at his princess with worry. Cornelia bit the inside of her mouth as she cursed softly. 

 

“Elder brother is relying on us to provide more clues for his research.” Her gaze hardened at the map laid out between them and the campfire. With a pen on her right, she drew quick circles to direct their attention to the possible routes they can take for tomorrow. 

 

“It’s best we separate so they’ll be forced to divide their numbers. That way we can run them down one by one. I’m sure these people are the remnants of the Geass Directorate, so the weapons available on their hands are used for stalling us.”

 

“What if they’re hiding something else that may backfire our plan?” 

 

“We’ll just break through them and head to Point A. Once we are out of their jamming radar waves then we can contact for support nearby. If I do recall, we passed by a military camp owned by one of the UFN council members. We can issue for their aid and to clean up the leftovers from the past.” A finality sounded at the edge of her voice as she gingerly reminisced about her time dealing with them a long time ago. 

 

“I rather want to get this over with and return to Nunnally’s side. I’m getting a bad feeling about this, we can’t stay here for too long.” 

 

Guildford couldn’t agree more, his bespectacled gaze reflecting the anxiety painted on his Lady’s pallor. 

 

“My lady, you need to get some rest while you can. I’ll keep watch,” he urged. “You will need all the energy you can muster to reach our destination.”

 

“You too. Well, you’re not wrong.” She started to shift her body to lay on the floor on her side, facing the man. Inhaling deeply, she held back a yawn and closed her eyes, trying to relax on the hardwood floor. It’s not the first time she had rested like this. Since she’s a soldier after a princess, she conditioned herself to train and act like one during the trying times. It reminded her of those days long gone when she would accompany Lady Marianne to her missions and the two of them either ended up getting stranded somewhere else or going somewhere. Such memories brought a small smile to her face before she felt something soft being laid on her figure, assuming that her knight had draped a spare blanket on top of her.

 

_ After all these years, you haven’t changed either…  _ She found herself thinking as she drifted off to the land of dreams. 

* * *

Day came and the Imperial Castle is always busy as always, but for a different reason. With Suzaku departing to find Lelouch, C.C took over the role of Zero and instructed the search for the missing body of the late emperor to a halt. The reason she gave was that the Empress has deigned someone to find and locate her brother. C.C has yet to explain it to Nunnally of what’s going on, keeping to her word to not let anyone else know about the truth. For now, she met with her and told that she’ll be Zero for now until Suzaku returns. The young Empress seemed unbothered by this and was more than delighted to welcome the green haired immortal. They spend the entire morning talking about the past and their interactions with Lelouch whilst they took a walk in Nunnally’s sanctuary lily garden.

 

Sayoko was with them this time. The slender Japanese maid had shown a bit of age as she continued to watch over the young princess, soft wrinkles lining her features yet she retained her youth still. She strolled beside them acting as their bodyguard. Even though the Empress requested her to be relieved from her duties, the maid refused and convinced her to let her stay until the end of her days. C.C had commented about her perseverance and undying loyalty to the siblings, impressed by the magnitude of her kindness. Though for Nunnally it was nothing but a pleasant surprise she’s willing to accept. 

 

Their morning went without a hitch and even Schneizel came out from his study room dressed in his regal Britannian prince attire. Beside him, Kanon faithfully stayed by his side and helped him with his daily tasks. The blonde elder prince visited the Empress and Zero during their brunch and joined them for small talk before he departed once more to continue his work. C.C has an inkling on what he’s working on, but she won’t pry him. Though the Geass that Lelouch gave him is gone, the elder prince remained steadfast to the Holy Britannian Empire and aided Nunnally in her pursuit for world peace. 

 

_ She does have that aura that brings people close together to work in one goal. The two of you are really like siblings in this sense,  _ C.C mused to herself as she watched Nunnally talk with Sayoko. 

 

Then… 

 

“Nunnally! Zero!” A familiar voice calls out to them. The Empress swiveled her excited gaze as she recognized who had entered the scene. 

 

“Kallen!” 

A certain red-headed fair woman stride up to the princess and smiled at her. “It’s been a while since we last each other. God! I missed you.” She couldn’t help but brush the corner of her eyes as if she was tearing up from how elated she is to see that Lelouch’s sister is doing well. C.C noted from the side how the captain of the Zero’s Squad is donning her Black Knight uniform. That would mean Nunnally has already arranged the Zero’s Squad to accompany her to Japan. 

 

“I’m so glad to see you again too, Kallen. I hope you are doing well back. I heard you became a gym instructor and a teacher too at a military academy in Japan,” Nunnally giggled as the older woman blushed from her accomplishments being mentioned out in the open. Her companions did nothing to stop the Empress from gushing how well off she has been. 

 

After she had graduated from the academy, she had registered to be the gym’s instructor and also got a license to teach in a military academy where she trained aspiring soldiers and personnel to pilot knightmares. 

 

“You’re embarrassing me too much, Nunnally. It’s nothing compared to the policies you’ve been introducing,” Kallen Kouzuki beamed fondly at the younger lady, though her cheeks are still stained red. “I heard that you passed an Act that made going to university and getting education affordable for those who are still struggling.”

 

“I just did what needed to be done,” Nunnally sheepishly replied back before straightening her posture and looking at her. “I reckon that you are here to escort me and Zero to Japan tonight?”

 

Kallen bobbed her head. “Right. The Zero Squad is in charge of your security, so we are under your command, your Highness.” Cocking her head over her shoulder, the individuals who came with her stood in attention and saluted. There’s three of them that looked like they were fresh from high school. 

 

“These are the new faces that are interested in joining the Zero’s Squad. They may not look like it but they have potential and excelled in both intelligence and physical department. Men, state your name.” She pointed her gaze to the first one.

 

“Masaki Toshiro, your Highness. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The one wearing a pair of circular glasses sporting a messy black hair introduced himself, bowing cordially. 

 

“Renai Isei. I’ll do my best to protect you, your Highness,” said the other one beside him, a small yet athletic girl in the same age. Her pink waist length hair bouncing and swaying from every gesture she made.

 

“Aura Quille. A Britannian noble from the Quille family. It is an honor.” The last member was also a female, curtsying herself before the princess. 

 

Nunnally acknowledged them one by one with a gentle nod and a fair smile. “I hope Kallen hasn’t been too hard on you guys. Juggling training for military and school can be difficult. So, take it easy.”

 

“Yes, your Highness!” The three saluted beaming widely before the Empress turned to Kallen. 

 

“We’ll be leaving for Japan as scheduled. Brother Schneizel, Kanon and Zero will be coming with me.” She informed the red-haired and looked at Sayoko after. “Lord Jeremiah and the others will handle the military duties in here at Britannia along with the rest of the Knight of Rounds. I suppose Brother Odysseus will have to manage some of my affairs as well in here.” 

 

“Understood.” 

 

After a few more casual talk, the Black Knights bade their farewell for now and left the three in their space. Sayoko softly reminded the princess that it’s time for her to return to her office. Without ado, they headed back inside the castle. As they strode within the quiet halls, Nunnally decided to break the silence first. 

 

“Zero, you’re aware of what’s going in the Middle East, right?” Sayoko didn’t stop moving her wheelchair, Zero trailing after her without a word. There was a pause before C.C grunted behind the mask.

 

“Schneizel told me beforehand that this new armed military group is becoming a threat to the peace of the world. The countries surrounding the base of their activities are already under their control with war and strife running rampant in those areas. The EU is requesting for help but the UFN has yet to approve its appeal. Hence why I’m going to Japan to attend the conference.” Her brows furrowed down, anxiety coloring her face, “I’ve heard that… they’re training young children to participate in the war. Forcing them to pilot knightmares and participate in inhumane experiments to boost their physical and mental state. Brother Schneizel has yet to find out their true objective, but…”

 

C.C saw her clenched her small hands into fists as they halted to a stop. Reaching her office, Nunnally glanced at the masked woman as Zero with a forlorn expression. “I don’t know if I can do anything for the children and the poor people suffering under their government… But I want to do something either way. I don’t want to stand on the sidelines and watch everything unfold… not if I can help it.”

 

C.C couldn’t help but feel sympathetic to the young lady, silently observing her before she spoke. Her voice warbled into Zero’s deep voice. 

“If you put your faith into it, we can definitely do something about it. Zero is a symbol of justice and peace, hence I am much obliged to follow whichever you, the forebearer of unanimity, command.” 

* * *

“That Empress will likely change the course of events if she accepts the appeal of the EU. We’ll need to take her down when her presence becomes more than a thorn in our side.”

 

“ _ Sui.”  _

 

Ernest threw a harsh cold glare at his direction, the older male simply brushing off the way he had called his name in a grating tone. The white-haired knight indignantly stood across from his supposed older brother, his arms crossed with a sour face.

 

“You’re not going to touch His Majesty’s sister. You promised that,” said Ernest with a bit of apprehension. 

 

Sui leaned his head to the side with a raised brow, unsurprised of his defiance. “ _ I  _ promised it when she was only meekly promoting her peace policies and whatnot, but if she comes to hinder our plans, then I have no choice but to eliminate her. Besides, if she were gone, there’s a possibility that that scheming blonde prince would take her throne. It’s going to be much easier for us to ally with that sort of person instead of a frail girl that knows nothing.”

 

His dreadfully calculating tone echoed within the walls of a small chapel within the parliament’s premises. Shadows cast over their figures from the stained glass windows above them as they faced one another. 

 

Approximately two hours ago that his older sibling called for him after escorting Lelouch to his quarters and putting him to sleep. Currently, they’re debating on their next move regarding on their ventures at the Middle East. Talks of the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire visiting Japan to attend the UFN conference have been going around the media and they speculated that Britannia would most likely help the EU in their time of need. 

 

“Ernest. Remember, the New World Order was established to purify the world from its dirt and erasing its flaws,” Sui eyed him, blood red hues gave away a glint that proved his determination to commit, “It may be impossible at the start but the key lies in the C’s World, where the collective consciousness of humankind lies. The only clue we have that C’s World is real is with the discovered ruins left behind of that dastard 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia.

 

“Once we constitute a connection with the C’s World, then we will be able to destroy it.” A maniacal grin appeared on his features, orbs seeing nothing but he seemed to be excited as he raised his arms before him dramatically, “That’s right. I’ve seen it with my own thoughts. It is possible to manipulate C’s World with the power of Kings! Lelouch Vi Britannia is the proof of that!”

 

“Sui, I don’t recall allowing you to treat My Majesty like your pawn. I won’t let you do that.” Ernest frowned, his hand edging to the hilt of his sword. He may be his brother, but he wouldn’t condone such a treacherous act towards his beloved Emperor.  _ I promised already that I won’t let him be used for anyone’s gain, even if it’s for the world or for my brother’s selfish objectives.  _

 

There was a pause between them as Sui lowered his arms back to his side and he sent a chilling gaze at his brother. “Dear little brother, you and I both know that no one is capable of killing me. Not even you.”

 

The knight bit the corner of his lips, holding his stance before he was made aware that, indeed, he isn’t capable injuring him.  _ It’s not like  _ I  _ can, rather… it’s that immortality of his. _

 

That’s right. His brother is a Code bearer. He was the one that gave him his power. This Geass he beholds and seldom to use, the ability to ‘erase’. The meaning of ‘erase’ in this context means that if he ‘wills’ it, he is capable of deleting any kind of ‘data’, be it memories or a physical form. So far, the effects of his Geass is a permanent one and none has managed to defy his ‘erase’ ability. Though, this power of his comes with a great consequence… 

 

Ernest deeply sighed and moved his hand away from his sword. Before he can exit the room, Sui called out to him. 

 

“Your new mission is to calm the borders at Quebec and destroy the remaining rebels concentrating there. You may bring Lelouch with you if you wish,” said Sui with a smirk, “Don’t disappoint me now, little brother.”

 

Ernest left without replying back as his older sibling watched him with a haunting look.

 

As he made his way back to Lelouch’s quarters, wishing to see His Majesty before retiring to bed, he was surprised to find Joan lingering at the entrance of the room, peeking inside curiously. He stepped forth and soon his presence was noted. The blonde girl pulled back and looked at him solemnly. 

 

“Hey, Ernie,” the girl called out his nickname though her voice didn’t hint any playfulness like usual, “As both supporters for Sui’s dreams, we decided a long time ago to discard our feelings for the better of all. Without C’s World, the humankind can start anew in a brand new world where it doesn’t know sadness or death. You understand, don’t you? History will never repeat itself again when there’s no history to mimic after all.”

 

Once again, Ernest didn’t say a word which left Joan disgruntled. Huffing, she walked away to find something to do whilst leaving the young man in his thoughts. Blankly, he entered the room with a dejected aura radiating around him. He balked when he noticed that the person he was thinking about was sitting upright on the bed, looking at him skeptically. Assuming a fake smile to not worry the awake Emperor, he sauntered closer. He didn’t bother turning the lights on as it was already night time and he had wanted to coax the other to slumber earlier which proved to be fruitless. 

 

“Ernest. You’re aware of C’s World?”  _ Of course, he had heard that. There’s no use hiding it anymore, I suppose.  _ Ernest took a deep breath and started talking.

 

“You’re aware of my name, right, Your Majesty?” The knight smiled at him kindly with no trace of deceit, “Ernest Augustus. I was born on December 9, a couple of days after yours. I don’t like talking about my childhood that much, but long story short, since I was young, I was trained to serve and partake in conflicts. I developed skills that no normal children would learn at the age of 7. Does it unnerve you that your knight was a child soldier?” He chuckled bitterly but continued.

 

“It was during that time when the war between the Holy Britannian Empire and the EU came to a close and peace talks were negotiated. I was enlisted at the Middle East and there, I met my brother- Sui. He offered me a contract and I accepted seeing that I didn’t have a choice. It was either do or die. I needed to get all the power I can to change this damn world. Back then, I didn’t know much and savored the little comfort that my old friends shared. However, after seeing the devastating aftermath of the wars… I had enough. I didn’t want to lose any more friends, to fight, to be used or use others… and thus, I decided to follow Sui. After sticking to his side, I realized how powerless I am and how little my actions have mattered to the world.”

 

Ernest focused his crimson hues to the quiet amethyst orbs. “When I saw you on the screen for the first time and bore witness to the ripples of your deeds, I was awestruck. That defining moment as you crowned yourself the Emperor and destroyed the old Britannia that belittled the weak and took advantage of the helpless. I could never forget about it. I wanted to believe that I am capable of changing my fate and the world as well just as you have done. To the eyes of the world, you were a villain, but to me, you were and still a hero. You’ve ignited the hope that I thought I lost years ago, and now that you’re here, I feel that I can do anything.”

 

Suddenly, he grabbed his hand and held it close to his chest. Lelouch has been dumbfounded so far, reciprocating his feelings in silence as the knight bore himself to him.

“Your Majesty, you gave me a reason to  _ live  _ again.”

 

_ “Live!” _

 

A flicker of an unknown visage phased through his knight’s earnest countenance causing him to shudder involuntarily. This odd gesture alarmed the other as worry immediately filled his eyes.

 

“Your Majesty? Is something the matter?” He asked. The late Emperor blinked back the shock and overcame it shortly before nodding. 

 

“I’m fine… perhaps the displacement exhausted me. I think I’ll be alright if I get some rest.”  _ What… was that? My head hurts…  _

 

“I see. Well, it is already late. You need your rest.” Ernest promptly helped the royalty lay down and held his hand. “We got our first mission tomorrow after all.”

 

“Mission?” 

 

“Sui has given me orders to deploy to Quebec to quell the conflict and eradicate the remaining rebel forces that were gathering at that point.” He told him, “I’m not confident about leaving you by yourself yet so he suggested me to taking you with me, but it’s up to you.”

 

The two shared a silent exchange before his Majesty bestowed him a determined look. “I’ll go with you. I still need to process personally what is going on so I can help too.”  _ I need to judge it for myself as to where we stand in battle either way and whom we’re dealing with. I cannot stay on the sidelines any longer. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Joan left to accompany Sui in one of the guest rooms of the annex. Though she’s been told to rest for the night since tomorrow will be a hectic day, she wanted to spend some more time with the older brother. Entering the temporary private quarters of the immortal, she announced her presence quietly and her sapphire orbs flew to the lone figure sitting behind a desk filled with stacks of articles and papers. Knowing that Miss Katheryne asked for his help again, she moved to the couches near the desk, careful not to disturb the male buried in the paperwork.

 

Plopping her rear onto the soft cushions, she leaned back and relaxed. “Ernest is probably revealing our plans to Lelouch at this second. Are you sure about this? Wouldn’t this mean that Ernest is betraying us and taking Lelouch’s side?”

 

His hand stopped scratching against the paper he was writing on, lifting his bored gaze at her. “The last thing he wants to do is desert us. He knows what would happen exactly if he takes that Emperor for himself.

 

“Anyways, there’s been suspicious activity going on at the northern ruins. I’ve received a report from the team that someone slipped through their perimeters. They’re trying to track them down now,” he spoke in an aloof tone, “I’ll have you get there and eliminate the impertinent fools that are trying to take the ruins for themselves. We can’t lose that one specifically since it connects to the one in Kamine Island.” 

 

“Roger. I’ll depart after tomorrow’s meeting then. What of Ernie? Is he the one who’s going to handle the rebellion at Quebec?” She decided not to ask about why the ruins are important, trusting him that it’s necessary for their goal. She eyed him from her peripherals thoughtfully.

 

“I’ve given his orders. That damn province is the only territory standing in my way on conquering this country,” Sui sighed in a troubled manner, rubbing the center of his temple, “Once we subjugated the government here, I’ll be able to move freely and coordinate with our main base located the Middle East.”

 

“It won’t be long now before Canada falls to your hands, Sui~” Joan giggled, “We can’t afford to make any rash decisions so, let’s take small steps.”

 

The male rolled his eyes at her as he continued to do his work in silence whilst the femme kept him company till dawn broke.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Suzaku successfully landed in the airport of Vancouver, Canada. He arrived exactly on midnight, exiting the terminal and grabbing a cab outside hurriedly to see the person he wanted to see the most. Unaware of the incidents that have transpired within the country, he headed straight to the location that C.C told him to go. To where his beloved awaits.

 

Or so she claimed and he thought. 

 

The ride wasn’t that long and his mind was muddled with all the things he wanted to say to the Britannian ex-prince, but that was all gone when he discovered the empty, weed-ridden manor. 

 

He stood at the threshold of the front hall, door wide open, his gray irises widening in disbelief. Anxiety and dread slowly creeping to his core as his heart raced. As soon as he felt no indication of any occupants there, his feet carried him forward and started to ransack the house for extra measures.  _ No, no, no!  _

 

Thundering upstairs, he had noticed that there were distinct footprints and evidence that someone may have lived here. However, those hints only influenced the darkness breaching into his heart as he stopped by the room where Lelouch had stayed originally. 

 

Catching up his breath, he carefully entered the quiet single room, hues scanning for any traps or anything out of ordinary. Then, he caught the sight of familiar fabrics abandoned by the bed. He rushed to them and, without thinking, he grabbed them. 

 

_ These are…! The clothes that he was buried in… there’s no mistaking it. He’s alive!  _ He quietly rejoiced but only for a bit, happiness instantly dashed as he realized that he’s nowhere to be seen. Worry took his expression as he peered at the shirt he’s clutching close to. 

 

“Where could he have gone… or…” He thought about the footprints he spotted at the corridor outside the room, “Did someone took him away?” 

 

Shaking his head, he straighten his back and looked around the room for clues. Unfortunately, the only thing he determined was that there was more than one person who had been living with Lelouch. He recalled C.C saying that she had set someone up to guard Lelouch. He cursed himself for not asking for his name. 

 

He returned to Lelouch’s room and sat down to compose his thoughts. Oddly enough, knowing that his cherished Emperor rested here, it gave him a bit of solace. Thinking the next course of action to take, he shut his eyes and leaned forward, his forehead pressing to his folded hands. 

 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He almost jumped at the startling sound before he picked the call up, knowing that those who know his whereabouts were the only ones who can contact him at this moment. 

 

“Earl? Why are you calling?” Recognizing the lazy, funny voice of the scientist, he was confused as to why he was calling.

 

At the other end of the line, the white-haired-wearing-lab-coat-wack-of-a-scientist is in the middle of a pleasant aristocratic dinner along with his ex-fiancee. As always, he had that cheshire, cheeky grin masking his practicality and intelligence. The gentle murmurs of the guests in the party served as background noise as the scientist spoke clearly to the surprised disguised Japanese man. 

 

“Why? Why I’m calling you, you say?!” The bespectacled older male chided him, “You didn’t tell me that you’re going to Canada of all places without your Knightmare!”

 

Suzaku cocked a brow, “Why would I need a knightmare-- wait, C.C told me that bringing Lancelot would only draw unnecessary attention and also because people might think that Suzaku Kururugi is still alive!”

 

“Ah! That immortal woman knows nothing, you see!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Haven’t you been reading the foreign news lately? Anyways, send me your coordinates so I can send Lancelot to you! No more questions!” 

 

“W-Wha… Hey!”  _ He hung up on me!  _

 

Suzaku sighed heavily and ended the phone call, deciding to see what the Earl meant. He heaved his shoulder bag off of him that contained his necessities, fishing out a small tablet device. Turning it on, the male searched for the current news dealing with the country he’s in.

 

The first words that jumped to him were in bold and heavy italics stating that the country’s security has been compromised and its at the brink of falling apart. From a quick browse, he deduced that the only province standing right now that are fighting for their autonomy is Quebec.

_ What… what is this…? What is going on?  _ He remembered that he didn’t witness any sort of conflict happening on his way here nor were there any protests or angry mob filling the streets.  _ Don’t tell me… the media and the new bureaucracy is handling this in secrecy? Why haven’t the UFN and Nunnally heard about this?  _

 

_ Lelouch… are you involved with this somehow…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The next update will contain reference images for the new characters and new looks for Lelouch and Suzaku. There will be a delay on it being that I will be drawing them. Thank you for your patience._


	5. Afterglow (Battle at Quebec City I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his quest to find Lelouch, Suzaku gets drag into an internal conflict along with a friend he hasn't seen for a year. Little did he know that the person he is looking for is fighting against him once more. The New World Order is on the move once more as Lelouch steps into the limelight as their tactician!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> (This chapter and the following will be focusing on what's going on within Canada. Incoming attempts at illustrating a battle. Please forgive me.)

Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted by the sight of an endless field of sunflowers. The warm rays of the summer sun shining down on him. Peering around him, the first thing he noticed was a lonely brown-haired child standing a few feet away from him. For some reason, he couldn’t distinguish his face properly.

 

As if his features were being censored. A dark shadow fell upon his face as he noticed that he was being looked at. The boy’s lips curved into a wide grin and called out to him.

 

“Lelouch!”

 

_That voice. It sounds familiar._ The ex-prince tentatively reached out to the boy, at the same time, the other was mimicking his outstretched palm. The boy’s mouth was moving but he can’t hear his words as if a loud ringing silence dominated all his senses.

 

_Who are you…? Why are you calling my name so desperately?_

* * *

 

Ernest peered down at the squirming form of his dearest Emperor within his arms. It’s been a couple of hours since they have left the headquarters, departing immediately to Quebec for their mission. The two of them stayed up last night, with the white-haired knight re-telling his tales from days yonder, recounting his experiences, both sad and happy ones. And Lelouch listened to each of his stories till dawn broke. Hence why he’s currently fast asleep. Right now, the two of them are alone, riding his knightmare frame in the gilded skies, heading east. It won’t be long before they would arrive at their destination.

 

Once in a while, his gaze casts down to the form on his lap, wondering when he’ll wake up. To his dismay, his sensitive ears would pick up on a name uttered from his lips in such pain. His brows narrowed in displeasure as Lelouch once more whimpered that damn Knight of Zero’s name.

 

_Even if he’s not aware of it, the heart still remembers, huh…_ He mused to himself, his thumb twitching at the grip of his controls. He felt something rising up in his throat before gulping his nervous breath down. His chest tightens, shutting his eyes. At the same time, the one who caused his stirrup began to awaken from his short slumber.

 

He welcomed him with a kind smile, staring at his sleepy purple orbs, “Good morning, your Majesty.”

 

Sitting up, Lelouch rubbed the corners of his eyes and peered at the display before them. “What time is it?”

 

“About 10 in the morning. We’ll reach the rendezvous point in an hour,” he replied, “His Majesty should rest up more before we meet the forces.”

 

“Hm… alright. Wake me up before you land the knightmare.” With that, the male slumped back against his chest and cuddled close. This earned him a shudder of surprise from the pilot but he wasn’t brushed off.

 

The quiet atmosphere between the two continued until they eventually reached the designated location. Ernest woke the Britannian up and helped him up as they were received by a group of soldiers waiting outside the mecha.

 

“Impressive design and high looking caliber material… Ghost Tempest does live up to its name.” One of the men whispered.

 

“I heard that it was manufactured at India. The genius disciple by Rakshata, what was his name again?”

 

“Who cares?! That sleek black frame with outlined golden edges looks so cool!” piped one of the youngsters in the group.

 

The mutters went on for a minute until the hatch opened and revealed two figures. At their presence, they stood in attention and saluted. Concentrating their gaze at the familiar sight of the knight, they were curious as to who was accompanying him.

 

Lelouch felt their curious stares and grimaced inwardly. _Do they know…_

However, his thoughts were disrupted when the strong arm around his waist tighten. Ernest sent him a reassuring sideway glance before the pair hopped off onto a rope, lowering to the terrain below. Straightening his back, the purple-eyed male glanced at the crowd. Ernest stepped back a bit to give him room.

 

“Welcome, welcome, Sir Ernest. It’s good to see that you’re doing well.” An older looking man walked forth and made themselves known. He was wearing a long black military coat and a gun holster. His appearance is a bit haggard but he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, his beady eyes trailing to the two young adults.

 

“And who might this be?”

 

Ernest took a second to introduce the Britannian, recalling a scene from the meeting earlier.

 

_Sui peered at him from across the table. “Don’t tell them. You already know this but the fearsome 99th Demon Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire is supposed to be dead.”_

 

_At his side, he felt Lelouch shrunk a bit. Holding onto his hand for support, Ernest narrowed his hues. “I know. We’ll use a fake name.”_

 

_The one thing he wanted to deal is people swarming over His Majesty and overwhelming him. The world isn’t ready for the return of the dead Emperor, but he’ll be damned to let anything happen to him. Beside the knight, Lelouch nodded in affirmation. Unable to say anything since the only information that was divulged to him was the rebellion taking place, he was dragged by a slightly annoyed knight._

 

_The two stopped, however, as Sui called out to them with a solemn grin, “Ernest, as His Majesty’s personal knight, if ever the word of his identity gets out…”_

 

_“That won’t happen. I will protect him with my life. If you excuse us, brother.”_

 

Lelouch glanced at him, wondering why the knight paused before he stepped up to acquaint himself with their men. His lavender irises shimmering with civility, emanating an austere aura. Before Ernest realized what he was doing, His Highness made himself known.

 

“You would do well to remember this name,” began Lelouch, his voice steady and powerful, “My name is Lorelei. Your leader has sent me here to organize your forces and end the rebellion taking place here.”

 

Ernest watched him, wide-eyed, then he caught himself staring. Composing himself, he directed a scowl at the current chief-in-commander of the battalion. In return, he got a questioning look before he made a notion of his head.

 

The chief glanced back to Lelouch before rubbing the back of his head, “Alright then. I’ll debrief you of what’s going on at the moment. Follow me.”

 

He made a gesture to trail after him as the soldiers with him disperse and went back to their posts, leaving the two of them once more. As the two were left alone, they followed the old man to the building near the canal. It held the same outlook as the headquarters building back in Ottawa, but this is a tad different. Bearing a thick wall surrounding all sides, it almost appears as if it were a fort more than a castle. Albeit small, Lelouch guessed that it’s mostly used as a hidden lookout point and a command post at the same time. Their vantage lies with their impregnable defense and the average height of it that enables them to survey the grounds without getting bombarded.

 

_A powerful fort, indeed._ Lelouch commented to himself as they entered the heavily patrolled siege. He studied the corresponding positions of each artillery, the shell deployment, and many other things. As the acting strategist to their battle, he would need to account what they have, their strengths and weaknesses, and the capability of their soldiers. While he was distracted formulating plots and laying out a battle plan, Ernest has been watching His Majesty closely. Still anxious about the change of environment, he told himself that Lelouch has encountered such predicaments in his past life and he shouldn’t worry about it.

 

“Still… I can’t be too careless…” Unknowingly, he slipped the words from his mouth, catching Lelouch’s attention.

 

“You said something, Ernest?” The raven-haired ex-royalty asked him with a clueless look to which the knight shook his head gently.

 

“Nothing, my Lord.” _Remembering that time from earlier, when he was sleeping… I couldn’t help but be uneasy. Has my Geass failed to erase his memories of Suzaku Kururugi?_

He eyed his thoughtful Emperor wistfully, the three of them entering the lobby.

* * *

“Is this… the place?”

 

Quietly stepping into the creeping shadows, he felt something in the breeze. All of his senses sharpen as he picked up faint footsteps coming from the darkness.

 

“You’re still the same, huh.”

 

_That voice…_

 

“Suzaku.” A tall, well-dressed figure strolled into the open, revealing himself. His pure cobalt blue orbs gleaming like pearls from the abyss, staring right through the disguised orbs of the Japanese.

 

“Gino!” Suzaku was more than enthralled to find that the cheerful Knight of Round has joined him. He relaxed a bit and took a step forward, meeting the other in the middle. Raising their wrists, they greeted each other with a fist bump.

 

“Looks like you’ve seen better days, Suzaku,” smirked Gino, “How did your ass end up all the way here in Canada?”

 

“I could say the same thing to you,” Suzaku retorted with a relieved smile of his own, “I’ve been worried since I haven’t seen you for a year after Earl Lloyd sent you on a mission at Egypt.”

 

“Well, that mission kind of made me traveled here.” Gino led the way further deep into the large warehouse. Finding the light switch, he turned it on and the place illuminated. To his surprise, Suzaku was surrounded by crates full of supplies and old Sutherlands. Taking a gander of the place, he realized what this place is.

 

“I see. I’ve kind of have a gist of what the Earl assigned you to do.” Both of them paused before a rather gargantuan covered knightmare. Already aware of what it is, Suzaku turned to him with a solemn look.

 

“The Earl sent you to deliver me this?” Suzaku’s steel grey orbs glanced at the hidden robot under the tarp. Gino nodded.

 

“Yeah. It was all of a sudden too,” Gino rubbed the back of his head, “I didn’t know that your Lancelot was sent to India to be fixed and upgraded after you assumed your role as Zero, you know. The Earl called me out of nowhere and demanded me to bring the new Lancelot to you here in Canada in a jiffy. That scientist really knows how to work his slave.”

 

Gino held up his fist to him, opening his palm to reveal the key to his robot. Suzaku glanced at it first, tenacity painted on his tanned pallor, then to the unmoving automation.

 

“Thanks, Gino.” Without hesitation, he snatched the key from him. Gino took a glimpse of his expression, smiling in a satisfactory manner that the fire deep in his hues hasn’t been quelled by the march of time.

 

“I don’t know why you need Lancelot this time, but I know that you always fight with a reason.” The blonde Knight of Round cast his gaze down, closing his eyes. Behind his closed lids, he pictured a certain blunt red-haired rebel before taking a deep breath, “Let’s get you caught up with what’s going on. I bet the scientist didn’t explain it to you properly as to why he gave you Lancelot back either way. Follow me.”

 

Directing the two of them outside the warehouse, they got onto a spare motor vehicle and drove shortly to a small tent house erected just a couple blocks away from the warehouse. As they drove, Suzaku got a clear shot of the surroundings. Ruins and the aftermath of shell bombings, along with the smell of ashes and gunpowder filled his nostrils. Safe to say, he was used to this since he saw the same exact scene when he began his knighthood at the age of 19.

 

Arriving at the location, they hopped off and they were welcomed with a group of their allies. Saluting at them, Gino ushered them off and led Suzaku inside.

 

“Those people…” _They were speaking French, I could barely understand them._

 

“Yeah, they’re the natives of this province,” Gino replied, stalking off to the middle of the room where maps and other documents are laid out on a table. Suzaku followed him without a word, numerous questions popping inside his head, “They call themselves ‘Québécois’. Specifically, they’re the rebel fighters.”

 

“Rebel fighters?”

 

“Right. Have you been watching the news? It may be well hidden, but there’s a struggle of power between the United Party and La Liberté that is dividing this country after our Britannia relinquished the Areas.”

 

“United Party and La Liberté?”

 

“The United Party, or UP for short, is the major political representative of the Anglophones living here in Canada. Meanwhile, La Liberté is a small faction within Quebec that holds up the sovereignty. Since the birth of this country, the two existed to maintain the balance between different cultures and people. When Emperor Charles was still alive, they cooperated to at least preserve a bit of independence from our control. Least to say, back then, they were better well off than Japan and didn’t suffer much damage.”

 

“And you say there’s a feud going on between them?”

 

“Yeah. The current leader of UP declared to unite the country under one rule. Of course, our fellows here dislike the idea of it. There were talks and rumors of abolishing laws and privileges to better suit the Anglophones, leaving the Québécois to fend themselves off or rely on to them for a price.” Gino glanced to him with a hard face, “Sounds familiar?”

 

Biting the corner of his lip, he nodded, “Yeah… this is no different from Britannia taking over Japan back then.”

 

Gino continued while drawing his points across the map before them, “Since the UP is currently in charge of the autonomy of Canada at the moment, they’ve been pushing the Québécois to surrender with political and underhanded means of threats, and it had come to the point they’re using brute force and war to make them submit. La Liberté already endured so much and have taken all the fleeing Québécois families in this territory, their last stronghold. Manitoba has already fallen, and it won’t be long before Quebec also falls.”

 

The blonde finishes with a grim expression, “We have little supplies left and the men here have reached their limits.”

 

“What about reinforcements?”

 

He shook his head, “I’ll need the Empress’ seal for that since this deals with another country. It would’ve been different if Canada is still under the Britannian’s control, and even if we got her permission, they won’t arrive in time.”

 

_Damn._ “We can’t just leave them be!”

 

“I know!” Judging from his expression, the blonde knight is agitated as well. His hands curled into fists as he relayed another information to Suzaku, “Actually, the United Party sent us an open public message that we have till tomorrow to surrender.”

 

“And if we don’t comply?”

 

Bitterly, Gino met his resented gaze with his own, “All hell will break loose.”

* * *

 

Lelouch was in the middle of contemplating their next battle plan, sketching a diagram to illustrate his points. He takes pride in predicting the flow of an upcoming war and coming up with strategies. It’s no different than playing chess or any games that requires foresight and fortitude. Once he gets his mind into it, there’s no stopping him. Even the commander in chief was blown away with his skills that he left everything to his devices, simply taking his suggestions and running it by to his men.

 

For Ernest, though this isn’t his first time witnessing his brilliance in action, he found himself following every word and trail his thoughts. Truly amazed by his show of leadership, His Majesty managed to factor in their assets and covered their weaknesses in a short amount of time.

 

Standing at the head of the table in the conference room, Lelouch slammed his hand on the surface of the sturdy table. Effectively drawing attention to himself as the higher-ups (along with the commander in chief) snapped their gaze to him, he continued the discussion of what to do for tomorrow.

 

“You shouldn’t have given them the chance of respite,” he commented, addressing his disappointed glare at the reports before him detailing the current affairs, “This went on for far too long, hence why this wasn’t swiftly dealt with. Though they are lacking in supplies and reinforcements, who knows what else they can pull under their sleeves.”

 

From the looks of everyone around the table, this was their first time managing real warfare. Ernest, the commander in chief, and he were the only ones who understood the gravity of their situation. He was the leader of freedom fighters once upon a time after all. With that experience, he’s aware of the possibilities that their enemies can do.

 

“First things first,” he began firmly, “We’re going to cut off every escape routes available at the present. I suppose your men already have scouted the fray and discovered some hidden abandoned terminals. Have the 13th platoon guard the entrances. We’ll be able to ensure our complete victory then.

 

“Secondly, since they were given a time frame to respond to our demands, we will be busy setting up traps along the edges of the usual routes. 2nd Platoon and the 7th Platoon will work together to round up the few remnants within this specified point. The 5th Platoon shall give you back up just in case, but will meantime guard the rear and watch for any ambushes…”

 

The discussion went on for another hour before the evening bell tolled. Each captain of the platoons wandered out of the room, speechless but there was excitement in their eyes. The last one to exit were Ernest and Lelouch. The commander in chief chose to remain to study further their tactics and do his work. Leaving him alone, the pair walked back to their private chambers.

 

As they carried their pace in serenity, the air around them was brooding. With his thoughts racing with the discourse from earlier, Ernest strode beside him.

 

“Isn’t this… overdoing it, Your Majesty?” asked Ernest, making sure first that they’re alone before calling him as such, “They’re at the verge of being defeated, so why all the extra precautionary measures?”

 

Lelouch paused. They stopped in the middle of a dimly lit hall, the last rays of the sun peeking at their windows adjacent to their directions.

 

“In war, there are things we need to be prepared for,” Lelouch simply answered, “You should know this well, Ernest. You have fought in the frontlines. A single miscalculation can lead to devastating results and defeat.”

 

His knight stared at him with a complacent expression, “I know. Even still, if they surrender, do we need to kill them?”

 

“They won’t surrender. They’re going to fight to their last breath until they achieve their goal. Times like this aren’t forgiving to those who wish to opt for mercy.” His words carried a tone of finality on them, turning his back to the displeased companion.

 

Staring at his back, Ernest didn’t have a choice but follow the other to retire for the evening.

* * *

Tomorrow came despite everyone’s wishes. As the day graced the northern hemisphere once more, Suzaku is already aboard his knightmare, ready to depart in any given moment. Donning his pilot uniform, the male was fiddling with the settings of his robot, catching up with what has been upgraded and such. The place itself was eerily serene and calm, however, the tension is definitely there. Today is their last stand.

 

Gino and the others are, meanwhile, devising their strategies to evacuate the civilians that have taken refuge within their stronghold to another place. Plans to break the encirclement were discussed, the idea of giving up seemingly not existing in their minds. Even without a strategist, the head of La Liberté and his cohorts are capable of conjuring stratagem to match their opponents this far.

 

Within their tent, the blonde knight was in the middle of a meeting when a messenger interrupted them abruptly. Gino has anticipated this seeing only from his expression alone.

 

“Sir, they’re on the move!” alerted the man, unable to mask the anxiety dripping on his report.

 

Turning his attention to everyone else in the room, he threw them a determined look, “ _Allons-y!_ ”

 

All headed to the warehouse once more to get ready. Some clambering to the remaining Sutherlands, while others manned artillery cannons and tanks. Gino escorted himself to his knightmare that was stationed beside the Lancelot. Before he boarded his mecha, he peeked to his friend as to what he was up to. Taking a short glimpse inside his hatch, he noticed him looking at a cellphone. Raising his brow, he called his attention.

 

“Suzaku.” The brown-haired ex-knight jolted in shock as if he remembered where he was, quickly hiding the phone away. He looked where the man with a slight frown.

 

“Gino, what’s the matter?”

 

“What’s the matter with you?” retorted the blonde, curiosity gleaming in his eyes, “Got yourself a worried girlfriend or something?”

 

A tinge of pink painted his cheeks, quickly shaking his head. Gino wasn’t easy to stir away with just that as he pressed on.

 

“I knew you had it in you,” he chuckled before waving his hand, “Don’t worry, after this mission, I’ll let you go back. If I keep you long… a woman’s wrath is more fearful than an enemy armada, you know.”

 

Before Suzaku can snap back at him, someone hollered at his Britannian friend. With a wave of acknowledgment, Gino mentioned that they’re about to move out.

 

“The recon team noted that the enemy tanks are advancing across the canal, no knightmares so far, but we can’t be too careful now,” he told him, “You’re in charge of Point A to Delta C, I’ll be tackling our rear and protecting the civilians, so you don’t have to worry about the others. We’ll be prioritizing the safety of the noncombatants. I’ll send you the layout of the site later.”

 

Taking in the information, Suzaku sat back and closed the hatch as soon as Gino hopped back to his robot.

 

Activating Lancelot, his cockpit illuminated and the LED screens before him lit up, revealing also the busy scene going on outside his knightmare frame.

 

There was a notification blip at the left edge of the monitor, displaying Gino in his Tristan.

 

“Isn’t this a neat upgrade? Now we can video call and stuff,” the blonde laughed before getting back on track, “I’m sending now the coordinates of the frontlines and where the enemy base is in. I don’t recommend you going by yourself to where their headquarters are since our objective isn’t to defeat them. Got that? Don’t wander too far.”

 

“I got it already.” Though in his mind, his thoughts are filled with distress. The mere thought of Lelouch somewhere in this mess is sickening to him. He prayed that he’s somewhere far from here, waiting for him. _I’m coming for you, Lelouch… just bear for it awhile… please be safe._

 

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the matter at hand. Gripping the controls tightly, he announced his launch.

 

“Booster on. Suzaku, Lancelot Excalibur, launching!”

* * *

In the midst of the action, Lelouch and Ernest have taken their positions diligently. Residing within his Knightmare’s hatch, the knight is preparing to launch from the catapult. Meanwhile, the Britannian ex-prince lodged himself in a Gawain prototype frame, doing the same deed.

 

Before their operation, Lelouch insisted to partake in battle himself. Ernest, on the other hand, refused to let him, stating that it’s far too dangerous and there’s a possibility he may be exposed to the world.

 

_“You really can’t expect me to lead the army behind the lines,” Lelouch argued with a narrowed glare, “I’m going out there, whether you permit or not.”_

 

_“Your Majesty, please, reconsider-”_

 

_“Ernest, if the King doesn’t move, his subordinates won’t follow.”_

 

_“Sometimes, the King doesn’t have to move and simply lay the commands where his security is ensured. You’re the strategist here, Your Majesty. If we somehow lose contact with you out there or worst, you get captured, our formation would most definitely fall apart.” Ernest grimaced at him as he reasoned with his stubborn prince._

 

_“I refuse to sit here comfortably without knowing what’s going on. The course of conflict can easily change with a differing factor, Ernest. I need to be out there, directing the army. I’m not dumb enough to fall to the enemy’s hands nor I would get myself cornered. Besides, I have you with me. I’ll fight for our own cause.” His purple irises gleamed under the soft light o the chandelier above them._

 

_Apprehension and mild irritation flashed in his crimson hues but was soon taken over by calmness. Peering at his Highness, Ernest took a step forward and knelt down on one knee._

 

_“If you’re that persistent in going to the front lines with me then I cannot stop you,” he started, “However, there are certain conditions that his Majesty needs to commit too, then I won’t have any qualms about this decision of yours…”_

 

“Remember your promise, Your Majesty.” Ernest’s voice floated in his thoughts, taking him back to reality. In his knightmare, the knight’s visage appeared on a small screen display right at the edge of his larger monitor.

 

Loosening his cuff a bit, he relaxed on his seat as the white-haired male gaped on worriedly. He tried to appease his unfounded concerns but to no avail. _I’ll just have to prove to him that I can handle myself just fine in the battlefield then… seriously, who does he think I am?_

 

“I will,” Lelouch replied, “I’ll stay out of trouble.”

 

“Thank you.” With that, Ernest was the first to move out. His knightmare frame called ‘Ghost Tempest’ bears similarity to Lancelot. Equipped completely with float system and powered by an upgraded Yggdrasil Drive, it’s capable of running longer than Suzaku’s Lancelot. It is nicknamed ‘Ghost Tempest’ because of its efficiency and how it seems to disappear in a blink of an eye. According to third parties that have witnessed the knightmare in battle, the robot was able to emancipate an army by itself. Compared to the original Lancelot, it consumes less energy and more efficient in its controls.

 

Following his suit, Lelouch sortied out as well in his Gawain prototype. Though less powerful than the Ghost Tempest, it boasts high defenses and immeasurable power output. However, the only downside to this is that its controls rely on highly advanced input of data and strings of codes. Only a handful of people that are familiar with the technology can pilot such a complicated machine, but to Lelouch, it was no big deal. Even after a decade, he was still a genius through and through.

 

Soft clacks of his keyboard rang within his cockpit as he maneuvered himself in the air, trailing after the Ghost Tempest. Already acquainted with the engine within a day, the purple-eyed tactician began to sift through the opened applications in the monitor at his left side. Those tabs containing information of the current positions of his army and the accurate 3D geography of the province. After having flown several miles from the base but still maintaining behind Ernest, he opened up his radar. To his surprise, his knightframe managed to catch a few mobile munitions rolling along the bank of the river. Based on the terrain, it looks like they’re heading towards northwest where the border of New Brunswick is.

 

Ernest’s image flickers at the right side of his display monitor, catching his attention.

 

“Your Majesty, we’re now entering the area of activity. Please be careful and don’t leave my side,” his knight reminded him casually.

 

Lelouch’s brows furrowed at the slightest, “I’m not a child. Just make sure you keep up with my orders or I’ll leave you behind.”

 

Something in Ernest’s gaze flared as the white-haired smirked with utmost confidence. His knightmare advancing further into the fray where plumes of smokes are already scattered into the air.

 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

* * *

 

End Chapter

New Character Profiles


	6. Earth's Shadow (Battle at Quebec City II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thoughts may easily be influenced, but the heart cannot simply forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the hiatus. I present to you the long-awaited fifth chapter of this series! A reminder that this is still unbeta'd and I will try to update this more since it is summer. For summaries, I won't be doing anymore. That way, it will be a surprise! Maybe I'll quote something that relates to the chapter? Who knows.
> 
> I made it longer than usual in thanks for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy the read! Comments are appreciated most and let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> **Further notes: Lelouch and Lorelei will be used interchangeably depending on the mood and the flow of the story. They are still the same person, however. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> (This chapter and the following will be focusing on what's going on within Canada. Incoming attempts at illustrating a battle. Please forgive me.)

“Your Majesty?”

 

Nunnally lifted her head a bit at the sound of the knock. Her solemn purple gaze steering away from the window. 

 

_ It’s time _ . 

 

The door opened, allowing the Schneizel and Sayoko to enter. The empress gave them a benign smile, facing them. 

 

“It’s time to leave for Japan.” Striding forward, Sayoko took her position behind her wheelchair while her elder brother acted as their escort. The three of them exited her private quarters, heading to the lobby downstairs where their entourage await. 

 

As they stroll along in silence, Schneizel spoke. “Nunnally. They made their move.”

 

The young girl pursed her lips, a shadow falling on her expression. “The liberation faction in Canada?”

 

“Right. The EU must be getting desperate for our help. We should make haste on our end as well,” said Schneizel, “If we keep stalling, things will get worst.”

 

“Once we arrive at the venue, big brother Schneizel will leave to the Middle East, right?” Nunnally glanced at him anxiously. Her brother merely gave her a wry smile. 

 

“My apologies, dearest little sister. I’m aware that Zero isn’t here right now to provide you assistance like usual, but you’ve been strong because you’ve been deciding on your own and helping others without relying on others, right?” He tried to comfort his little sister, “You’ll be fine. If anything happens, the Black Knights and the Knights of Rounds will be right by your side to protect you.” 

 

“Don’t forget me too.”

 

The three of them paused on their steps, their eyes set on the lone figure standing ahead of them. The green-haired immortal stepped into the light wearing a frown. Sayoko, feeling the tension the air, gripped the handle of the wheelchair, her muscles ready to spring to action if needed. However, when the aloof woman didn’t present any danger, she relaxed. C.C looked at Nunnally and bit her lip. 

 

“My apologies to do this, Nunnally, when Zero isn’t here as well, but I’ll be also be going to Canada.” 

 

She raised a brow at her. “C.C? Has something happened? Are you involved somehow in this conflict?”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t believe so… but I pray that  _ that person  _ isn’t involved.”

 

Nunnally blinked before her lips curled into a soft smile.  _ Does she mean Suzaku?  _ “I see. Then, will you at least be able to go with me to Japan before you leave?”

 

C.C gave her a soft beam. “Of course.”

 

Without any more delay, the four of them headed to the lobby where Kallen and the Zero Squad is waiting for them, along with Lord Jeremiah and Anya. Nunnally took the lead and they all went outside where their ride is on standby. Once aboard, their short journey to Japan began. 

 

The passengers didn’t quite have a terrible time while they were airborne. Nunnally and Schneizel mostly discussed the topics that will arise at the conference. The talks about an all-out war happening in the Middle East and spreading to the borders of the EU, Canada’s new government and how the New World Order is connected to all this. The brother mentioned the sacred ruins to Nunnally as well and Cornelia’s mission, not wanting to leave any details out. 

 

“So, big sister Cornelia set out to scout the strange occurrences happening with these ruins… big brother Schneizel is worried that these may link to Geass being re-awakening?” Nunnally deduced with a crease on her temple. 

 

“Yes, but she’s not the only one who seems to be checking the ruins. I’ve received reports that suspicious individuals had been sighted near these monuments. Hence why I sent Cornelia and Guilford there.” His natural expression somehow shifted and Nunnally saw this. 

 

“Big brother Schneizel?” 

 

“I don’t want to alarm you before you go to the conference, but… it’s been three days since I last heard from Cornelia… I’ll wait after the conference before I decide to send a recon to fetch her.”

 

Though he didn’t want to report this to the Empress, Schneizel didn’t want to hide things from her. Concealing truths and fabricating white lies only brought them misery and so, he promised to Nunnally and in front of Lelouch’s memorial on that day that he will do everything in his power to help the reigning Highness of Britannia and protect her at all cost. Since he and Lelouch shares a mind alike, he knew that Lelouch wanted nothing more but Nunnally’s happiness. 

 

“I understand… I hope big sister Cornelia is alright.” Even though it’s been a few days, she missed interacting with the violet-haired older princess. With no word from her as he said, it worried her.  _ Knowing big sister Cornelia… she’ll be okay. She’s strong after all like Mother…  _

 

Nunnally gave him a reassuring smile as to not worry the other. She reached forward and landed her hand on top of his head, softly patting the blonde. Without saying anything, the two of them exchanged silent thoughts, both of them respectively thinking now how far they have come. All thanks to Lelouch. Aiming a kind smile at the femme, Schneizel proceeded to continue his report. 

 

In the other room, Kallen, the Zero Squad, Lord Jeremiah and Anya, are all gathered. Each of them busy with their matters. Kallen and Jeremiah seemed to be talking with one another in hushed voices at the corner of the room, the members of the Zero Squad have ushered themselves in front of a TV where they are playing some sort of video game. As for Anya, she’s being her usual self. Though her pallor is more lively and she seemed to be enjoying browsing through her photo gallery on her phone. 

 

Kallen cast a side glance at the rest of the group before turning to the cyborg man. From the outside, aside from a few grey hair strands sticking out, he hasn’t aged physically since the Zero Requiem. He was the same ‘Orange-kun’ after all these years. 

 

“I’m worried that that idiot got himself stuck in a sticky situation as always…” It didn’t take a second for the Lord to know who she was talking about. He smirked as he spotted her cheeks flushed a bit. 

 

“Now, now. I’m sure that Zero is more than capable of handling himself well. He has, after all, the Geass of my Majesty’s Lelouch ‘to live on’. I doubt anything can befall on him.” He reassured the frantic woman. The half Britannian head of the Zero Squad bit her lip unceremoniously before clicking her tongue. 

 

“I wonder where he is now…” She sighed before her thoughts drifted to a particular cheery blonde Knight of Round. Clearing her mind as if she found herself getting distracted, it was too late for her as Lord Jeremiah notices the change of subject. 

 

Lord Jeremiah is no stranger with the woman before after him. They were associates, but one thing they share is their absolute devotion towards the future that Lelouch has left them to work on upon him laying down the foundation. And he’s particularly sensitive to people picking up sensitive feelings. Like, for example,  _ love _ . 

 

“Didn’t Lord Gino sent you a letter a day ago?” He queried. To his response, the female squeaked almost uncharacteristically before she composed herself once more. 

 

“He did. He ended up in Canada because of his mission.” She would be lying if she hadn’t heard of what’s going on in the country. The land is currently being ravaged by two struggling forces. With one party trying to instill a dictatorship, while the other is fighting to maintain the balance. From the latest news, it would appear that things aren’t going well. Grim expressions were painted on their pallor before Nunnally broke the tension. 

 

“In that case, we must hurry to Japan and resolve this issue.”  _ So that everyone can come home _ . She glanced over to her friends as they peered to her direction. Each of them returned her hopeful smile as they move along their discussion on other matters.

* * *

“L3, give orders to move the tanks forward. Tell them to keep bombing their defenses while the foot soldiers eliminate the struggling rebels. D3, stay at that exact altitude and provide air assistance. Make sure no one leaves the fray alive.” One after another, Lelouch, now under the guise of ‘Lorelei’, fired orders from left to right. His knightmare stayed afloat near the Ghost Tempest where Ernest is aboard, just as he had promised before they headed out. 

 

Ernest was busy with deflecting attacks headed their way and also contributing to the raid. Amid the action, he still found time to be amazed at how well coordinated their movements are with their group despite that His Majesty has entered his first battle since his reawakening. Making sure that all goes to their plan, he surveyed the grounds for any suspicious activities from their opponents. From the looks of it, it wouldn’t take long before they win. Just as he was going to call Lorelei, an alarm beeped at him, warning him an incoming projectile heading their way. Swerving to the right while pushing the prototype Gawain from the line of target, there was an explosion where they were moments ago. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Ernest narrowed his glare to the direction where it came from. Upon seeing the perpetrator, he noticed that the one who fired was none other than Tristan, one of the senior fellows that he encountered during the fight at the Middle East a month ago. 

 

Meanwhile, Lorelei repositioned himself upright as the sudden movement of his companion surprised him. Before he can retort on his brashness, his attention was caught by the white and blue knightmare hovering a few yards away from them. 

 

_ This is surprising… Nothing came up in the reports earlier about these knightmares.  _ He shook his head and contemplated another plan after this revelation.  _ No matter. Having one knightmare won’t matter now. We will win this! For Nunnally and the gentle world... _

 

Aboard Tristan, Gino’s field of vision displayed the two nightmares of Lorelei and Ernest at a closeup. A look of curiosity filled his pupils as he examined them.  _ I haven’t seen them before… but this might be the enemies that needed to be taken down first. They look important enough.  _

Without any more hesitation, Gino went ahead and rain bullets in their direction.  _ If my guess is in the right place, I might have hit the jackpot with these guys! _

 

Quick to ascertain the situation, Ernest took His Majesty’s safety first. Rushing to action, Ghost Tempest brought his Blaze Luminous shield up to deflect the bullets before pulling back the Gawain back. 

 

“Your Majesty!” 

 

“Ernest! That knightmare…”

 

“Your Majesty, you need to get away from here. This guy is a serious fighter. He’s different from the others. I’ll handle him. Please rejoin with the A5, I’ll be back soon.” The albino knight didn’t give any room for a retort, leaving Lorelei speechless. Not waiting for his reply, Ernest shot forth and started the fight to draw Tristan away from his Emperor. 

 

_ That idiot… He doesn’t trust me a bit, even though…  _ Moving the controls to retreat a bit, he adjusted the screens before him to take a closer look at the fighting between his Knight and the foe. While heeding the actions of his men, he was digging up information about the Tristan in the data library stored in his Gawain. Aggressive clicks and smashing of keys filled his cockpit, purple hues reflecting the three screens all flashing with visuals of importance. 

 

_ Don’t underestimate me! _

 

On the other side of the line, Gino has been relaying the information to his comrades. All the while clashing with his opponent, he gave visuals and warned the others about the two knightmares. 

 

_ Damn.. even with the upgrades I got from Rakshata, this fellow isn’t giving me an opening at all! Kurgh..! If he’s this powerful, then that robot behind him must be well versed with tactics… Heh, somehow this is reminding me how Lelouch and Suzaku cooperated in their final plan…! _

 

“Gino!”

 

Suzaku’s voice came through the speakers inside his cockpit, snapping him from his focus a bit. “Suzaku, how goes with the evac?”

 

“The civilians are being transported via tunnels while the others are taking the second highway going to Prince Edwards Island. Land supports are coming to your aid!”

 

“Thanks, bud!” He fired another shot and deflected a blow from his enemy, wincing visibly at the impact. “Damn. Suzaku, I’ll give you another five minutes to pull everyone out of this vicinity and I’ll start my retreat too. These knightmares are no joke, I think they’re the ones operating the attack.”

 

“I got it. I’ll be right over and help you once I’ve finished my task.”

 

“Wait, Suzaku---!” But it was too late, the call disconnected before the blonde knight can retort. He groaned and sighed as he retreated, judging the masterminds before him.  _ I’ll just have to haul his ass back on my way once five minutes is up. Now then… _

 

His piercing blue eyes darted to the Ghost Tempest and the Gawain. It wasn’t when he, at last, paid attention to Lorelei, he cursed under his breath and dodged an energy beam directed at him.  _ What the…! That was too close…! _

 

“Your Majesty..!” Ernest frowned in displeasure at the sudden attack that came from behind him, “I told you clearly to return to the squadron. This is my fight!”

 

“Ernest,” The albino felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he heard his name being uttered coldly by the Emperor, “Aren’t you mistaking something here? It seems you’ve forgotten your position.”

 

“N-No... Your Majesty. I didn’t intend to-”

 

“I’ll be the one giving the orders here, Ernest. Even if you’re my knight, I have no use for pawns who won’t listen to their King!” 

 

There was a pause between them before Ernest sighed. “Yes, your Majesty. It won’t happen again.”

 

Lorelei scoffed inside his robot before moving forward, preparing his next attack. “It’s better to finish this quickly before retreating. This enemy of ours seemed to be stalling time for something, given that he only blocked your attacks and evaded. I got intel from the agency that there’s a strange movement happening at the second highway going to Prince Edwards Island. Not to mention, some of our battalions are being held up where they are originally positioned.”

 

_ Strange movement…? Wait… Don’t tell me- To think they secured an escape route unknown to us…  _

 

“Seems they seized this chance to slow our operation. This won’t last long. I’ve sent a small unit to investigate the last site where they’ve been seen and track their activity.”

 

“My apologies for missing such a crucial possibility, your Majesty.”

 

“Anything can happen in war, Ernest.” Aiming at Tristan, Lorelei shot another energy beam. “I’ll take care of your openings and give you cover, go and eliminate the enemy.”

 

Feeling a surge of confidence welling inside him, Ernest smiled faintly before registering his orders. “Yes, your Majesty!”

* * *

_ Those knightmares… I believe I saw them somewhere before… It’s no use thinking about it now. I need to finish things up here and help out Gino.  _

 

“Everyone has moved out, sir!” A soldier called out to him from outside his knightmare, the remaining vehicle in the area moving past him. “This location has also been implanted with detonation devices. Commander Josue will be setting off the bomb once Sir Tristan and Sir Kururugi also retreated.”

 

“Roger that, you guys finish up here. Gino and I will be right over to our rendezvous point. Don’t wait for us.” With that, Lancelot Excalibur took off to the burning skies. 

 

Scanning the horizon, he pinpointed his friend’s location immediately and headed there. Soon, entering the field where his companion is, he increased his booster as he saw Tristan being overwhelmed by the enemies as mentioned earlier. “Gino…!”

 

Dashing over, he managed to block the rain of missiles from the Ghost Tempest with his Blaze Luminous shield. 

 

“Suzaku..!” Tristan pulled back as the Lancelot poised between the Ghost Tempest and Gawain. Heaving a sigh of relief, Gino couldn’t be any more thankful that his friend has arrived. 

 

_ That knightmare… Suzaku!  _ Ernest felt his blood boil, the corner of his eye twitching in annoyance. Gripping the control levers tightly, he was momentarily blinded by mixed emotions. Rushing forward, he ignored the calls of his Emperor, drawing out his twin laser swords from his back. Without a pause, he lashed out his fury against the white knightmare. 

 

Seeing this coming, Suzaku drew his swords and collided with the Ghost Tempest. At first look, it seemed that the two were evenly matched as they struggled to dominate the other. As the two fought, Tristan proceeds to launch towards the other, firing at Lorelei. 

 

Gawain backed up and raised its shield. While his mecha excelled in defense, he has little power to attack the other. Though equipped with complicated technology that required manual processing, he’s useless when it comes to close-quarter combat. Groaning in discomfort as Tristan bombarded him with projectiles, Lorelei maximized the output of his shield and deployed heat chaffs to attract away some of the incoming blitz.

 

“That idiot… Why is he suddenly losing his cool…!” While dodging and returning fire, Lorelei tried in vain to contact his knight but to no avail. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he decided to head towards where he is and drag the other to his senses. 

 

Meanwhile, Suzaku and Ernest continued to clash with one another, meeting each other’s attacks with accuracy. As if they were dancing, they measured up with one another, skill against skill. Fighting the Ghost Tempest drew enough close calls that it forced Suzaku to rely on the ‘Geass’ that Lelouch gave him. The rims of his steel grey orbs highlighting red as Lancelot changed his pattern of assault and finally managed to escape the deadlock between them. 

 

Suzaku held a frown as he glared at his opponent, “To think someone out there can best me… who are you…?” He shot forward once more and started to fight back, pressuring the other. 

 

For Ernest, he wasn’t planning to give him respite. Even though the tide of the battle changed, he didn’t give up. He was no stranger with Geass being that he also possesses one, he’s aware of when and where it is being used. Upon studying the pattern of his enemy ever since the downfall of the Demon Emperor, he came up with countermeasures to fight back against the Knight of Zero. 

 

_ Today is the day you’ll meet your demise, Suzaku Kururugi!  _

“Die!” Consumed with inapprehensible anger, Ernest struck back with force and knock Lancelot away, managing to break through its shield. 

 

Spotting the mishap from afar, Gino panicked and sped in between the rampaging knightmare and the falling Lancelot. Lorelei was ahead of him by a few feet, but that wasn’t his focus now. 

 

“Suzaku!” Tristan changed into its jet plane form, zooming past Ghost Tempest and Gawain to pull back. 

 

Before Ernest realize what they were doing, they have already put a distance between them. Behind him, Gawain came forth. Lorelei opened up a transmission call, ready to scold the knight, but was taken aback by a string of curses and deranged mutterings from the agitated albino. Biting back his words, Lorelei requested backup from the remaining units stationed by. His lavender orbs glanced at the escaping knightmares, deep in thought. As the adrenaline from the fight dies down, he received information about the new area that the rebels are occupying. As the two of them retreated as well from the fray while waiting, he contemplated what had happened earlier ago. The Ernest he knew wouldn’t lose himself like that.  _ The way he fought that knightmare. Was it an old enemy? I’ll have to ask him about it later.  _

* * *

A few hours passed… 

 

“Suzaku? Suzaku… hey, wake up!”

 

Gino peered down worriedly at his unconscious friend. They managed to slip past the enemy lines and onto their new barracks. 

 

According to the commander, their plan succeeded. Drawing the enemy to their old headquarters and ambushing them with explosives. This also, in turn, blocked the path of the tunnels they used and the highway as well. With their worry gone about armored vehicles and Sutherlands, they would need only to watch out for ambush coming from the skies and the shadows. Gino asked them about the coast of the island, but they told him that the waves around the island are unforgiving and surrounded with naturally formed spikes due to erosion and weathering. Not to mention that toxic creatures have made it their home. Any living person daring to cross the island by the bay would be poisoned to death within seconds. The blonde knight left the organization and other matters to the supervisors, letting them handle their affairs. This isn’t their fight, after all, they were simply helping out and collecting information about their enemy that had allied itself with their target. 

 

In the meantime, the Britannian male sat beside his friend. The outlook of Lancelot’s pilot wasn’t at all dire but he was still given first aid treatment. Gino had asked for privacy and sent the helpers away, wanting to be left alone to formulate their plan to advance this mission they’ve been tasked to. 

 

Relieving a sigh, he ogled at Suzaku once more and jolted slightly when he stirred from his rest. 

“Suzaku-”

 

“Lelouch…” 

 

_ Eh…? Is he sleep talking? _

 

As he looked at the injured pilot closer, that was exactly the time Suzaku bolted up in cold sweat and bumped his head against Gino. The two groaned in pain as the blonde took a step back from the contact while Suzaku winced and rubbed the area where he was bumped.

 

“Geez… a warning would’ve been great, yeah?” Gino whined, looking over to the man, but was surprised to see the other tearing up quietly. Rushing over, he aimed a concerned expression at his friend, “Suzaku? Buddy? Hey, something wrong?”

 

Suzaku slowly turned his lost gaze at him, his eyes red from the tears leaking, “Gino… I heard Lelouch.”

 

_ What…? Don’t tell me, did he hit his head that bad…?  _ He narrowed his gaze at the male, who seemed to be scanning the room as if he was searching that person. Unable to take this scene, Gino grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him from his reverie. Firmly but not so rough, he spoke to him. “Suzaku, focus. Remember where you are and what you’re here for. I don’t know how you ended up in Canada, but you must have a good reason, so I’ll trust you.” He recalled that he inquired Suzaku about his presence in the country but that question wasn’t answered and he brushed it off. 

 

He continued, trying to wake the other from his trance, “Come on, buddy…”

 

As if his actions worked, those grey orbs blinked to life and he groaned, holding the side of his head, “Ack… huh? Gino? Where…” His eyes widen as memories rushed into his head as his vision cleared, “That’s right! The battle…!”

 

“Calm down, Suzaku. It ended a long while ago. We’re at the new base right now in the Prince Edward Islands,” the Britannian sighed and sat back down while keeping his watchful stare at his companion, “That guy did a number on you, seriously. I have never seen that character before but he seemed to have a bone to pick a fight with you… did you piss off anyone recently?” The blonde mildly joked, hoping to ease the tension in the atmosphere. In response, Suzaku just looked at him oddly before he backed down. 

 

“That knightmare knew how to fight me… as if he fought me several times. But I don’t remember anyone coming in contact with such a peculiar style of fighting. Besides, I can feel his anger and turmoil through his swords, what is up with that…?”

 

Gino listened to him, arms crossed. He leaned back to his chair and contemplated aloud, “Well, you’re the only one who can closely observe that guy and exchange blows with… maybe he’s a fan of you?”

 

“A fan wouldn’t have that kind of bloodthirst in their blades,” Suzaku countered, “He wanted my death, that’s what I’m sure of.”

 

“Well, we can’t do anything about it at the moment. We need to plan what we’re going to do from now on. I don’t what the others planning from hereon, but there have been rumors around the camp that help is coming. We can’t meddle further into their war. I mean, we’re already breaking the rules by staying here and acting as their fighters, ya know. They’re also aware of it, that we are just temporary pilots helping them out.”

 

“I know. I’ll send a message to the Earl to request an audience to Nunnally. Hopefully, she can do something about this…”

 

“I’m sure she’ll extend a hand to this country since it’s in her nature to help,” Gino smiled softly.

 

Nodding reassuringly, Suzaku sat up straight and turned his attention to the window viewing the seaside. “Right.” 

Furrowing his brows, Suzaku held a determined expression.  _ The peace that Lelouch granted us and Nunnally work for… I won’t let anyone break it no matter what. As long as I’m still alive… As long as this body of mine is still able… _

* * *

_ Slam! _

 

“Kuh!” 

 

“I’ll give you  _ ten _ seconds to explain what happened out there, Sir Ernest Augustus. If I deem your words unworthy of that rampage you’ve staged, I will send you back to Manitoba.”

 

The raven-haired royal glared at the quiet knight leaning against the wall. He had thrown a thick heavy book in his direction but it was dodged intuitively by the albino. The air in their temporary quarters was thick with stress, one would find it uncomfortable to stay in or intrude. The soldiers situated outside guarding their chambers turned deaf to their dispute, minding their own business as they were ordered to. 

 

“I... “

 

“You  _ what _ ?! You almost got us both killed, idiot! I warned you, Ernest. I don’t need a pawn who doesn’t listen to their King… I don’t know if I can trust you again on the battlefield if this is how you’re going to carry yourself.”

 

His knight didn’t give him a reply which fueled his irritation. Grabbing him by his collar, he was about to punch the other but paused when he caught the albino looking at him oddly. 

 

“Your Highness, please forgive this knight of yours. I vow to you that I won’t lose myself again. Please, do not look at me with such eyes.” His tone was somber, but he seemed to be on edge. Lorelei sensed something chilling when he apologized but he can’t put his finger on it. Stunned by the abrupt admission, it was his turn to be quiet. Without a word, Ernest grabbed the wrist that was clutching his collar and with his other hand, he wrapped it around the slender waist of the Emperor. He then pulled him close, pressing the ex-prince tightly to his figure, holding him preciously as if he were a fragile jewel.

 

Rendered immobile and speechless by this sudden behavior, Lorelei can only listen to the heartbeat of his knight. Weirdly enough, his warmth slowly simmered out his frustration and worry. Calming down, he closed his eyes and simply let himself enveloped by the man.

 

“Don’t do that again, Ernest. You are my Knight. You cannot die-” 

 

_ “Live, Suzaku!”  _

 

He cringed and felt his head throbbed as he spoke. Ernest caught onto what had occurred, simply holding His Majesty closer to him, to the point he was suffocating the royal. 

 

Able to compose himself once more, Ernest eased his embrace but he still kept him close. Allowing his beloved Emperor to tilt his head back and stare at him with concern, he casually smiled at him. With his left palm, he caressed his cheek. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Your Majesty. I won’t die. I promise you. I only live for your sake, Lelouch.”

 

Before he can say anything back, a knock came from the door of their room. Snapping back to reality, Lorelei hurriedly pulled back and cleared his throat, fixing his appearance while Ernest left the wall and stood close to his Emperor. 

 

“Come in.”

 

The doors swung open and a messenger appeared. “The supervisors wish to conduct a military council concerning the runaway rebels. The leader of the New World Order, as well, is waiting for you in the conference room.”

 

“Message received. We will be there shortly.” The messenger saluted them and left their room as quickly as he can.

 

“News has probably reached brother’s ears about what happened. He may ask us to return-”

 

Lorelei shook his head, “No. His plan isn’t done yet. He has something else to do in this province. Think about it, he wouldn’t need to send us both over here if we were to just eliminate the rebels.”

 

His knight studied his expression as his Majesty processed his orders he received from Sui told by the albino knight.  _ He wanted to calm the borders in Quebec and destroy the remaining rebels… Calm the borders and destroy…  _

 

_ Did he want to establish his headquarters here and eliminate both parties at once? _

 

“Your Majesty?” The ex-prince looked up at the curious knight beside him. 

 

“I don’t think your brother is planning to end this conflict with the United Party victorious…”  _ Right… for some reason, that person resembles like me. If he were a leader of an organization aiming to unite the world under one leadership… he would start to cooperate with small governments like this and take them under his control completely.  _

“Let’s go, we mustn’t keep them waiting.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 

Gesturing for the knight, the pair exited their room and headed to the conference room where the council and Sui awaits.

* * *

“Announcing Her Royal Highness and the sole Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia!” 

 

The crowd stood up in attention along with the governors and presidents sitting at the platform in the middle of the stage. 

 

With the arrival of the Empress, the world conference has begun. As per tradition, it’s held within the grounds of the old Ashford Academy. Instead of the school structure, it was rebuilt into an impressive castle-like building. Usually, it reserves as a museum from the time Japan was still known as Area 11. This site also provided as a memorial for those who have fallen many years ago. At the moment, it’s been readjusted to accommodate the annual conference of the UN. Through Nunnally, Lelouch formed the United Nations to solve worldly affairs. With effort and perseverance, it has become the symbol of peace and security for all.

Sayoko and Lord Jeremiah stood beside one another, with the Japanese maid rolling the wheelchair while the masked individual acted as their escort. Behind the two, followed the selected members from Black Knights. There was Kallen, Masaki, Renai, and Aura. As their entourage proceeded towards the platform, the Black Knights positioned themselves to their designated spots. Lord Jeremiah sat down at the front row, leaving Sayoko leading the petite gentle Empress to her allotted spot. Facing the mic, the world waited for her to begin. 

 

Taking a deep breath, her lilac orbs flickered among the people that gathered around. Welcoming them all and greeting the members of the UN, her tone was professional but there was a hint of tenderness that cannot be hidden. Listening to her speak was awe-inspiring and struck a chord with the mass.

 

Afterward her short speech, she leaned back and the entire room erupts in applause. Waving her small hand shyly at the cheering crowd, it took a while before the atmosphere was calm once more and so, it began.

 

While the public can also attend the gathering, the event was also broadcasted around the globe. Among those who were watching… 

 

“So, it started… Took them long enough.” Alone by himself in a dark room, Sui sat facing the wide screen showing the broadcast of the world conference.

 

“Too bad really,” he giggled to himself, a wide smile plastered on his pale lips, “No matter how they debate and struggle, in the end… the ones who will be victorious are those who will throw everything in a gamble.”

 

_ Though, as much as I want to watch the rest of their useless meeting, I have my matters to attend to.  _

 

At that note, an alert notified him about his own. Sighing to himself, he minimized the window showing the conference happening in Tokyo. Opening a tab on his screen to display the supervisors, his little brother; and his little emperor, he greeted them with a serene expression. 

 

“Good evening, gentlemen. My apologies for my tardiness, even though I was the one who called you all for this meeting.”

 

“No, not at all, Mr. Sui. We are honored to have you here,” one of the supervisors replied with a nervous grin. One can see that he was holding himself up, but his forehead has already broken in a cold sweat. His other two companions were in the same state but not as bad.

 

With their current appearance, they have a good reason why they are like this. According to their superiors from the Manitoba faction, they are aware that Sui is the leader of the New World Order and also the one who brought the totality of the parliament of Canada. His feats also included emancipating the slaves and capturing most of the small nations within the Middle East. They dare not to cross his path upon hearing rumors about how cruel he can get. It doesn’t matter if they are enemies or allies: if you get on his way, there’s no guarantee of survival. What also makes him dangerous is his overwhelming support and influence. One can think that half of the Middle East belongs to him, and he’s on his way to conquering the rest of the world. Some say that he’s on the level of the Demon Emperor of how he deals with things. 

 

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room before Lorelei stood up and initiated the meeting. First, he briefed what happened and explained to Sui the situation now. Finishing his report, he glanced at the supervisors if they want to add anything to his input. When he was met with light shakes of their heads, he confidently smirked and went on to disclose to chase the remnants. 

 

Sui listened in reticence before bobbing his head in understanding, “I see. As expected by the tactician I sent, so I assume that the mission will be done in three days?”

 

“Three days? My apologies, Mr. Sui. But I would need at least a week to drive out the enemies completely from the island that they hid themselves in and eliminate them. Not to mention, the sources and the planning-”

 

“Three days, my dear tactician. Can you do it?”

 

The two stared each other down to see who would break away first. Unfortunately, time isn’t something he can spend on leisure in Lorelei’s part. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. Nodding his head quietly, he accepted the deadline in defeat and sat down. 

 

Sui clapped his hands together at his admission, “Wonderful. I expect great news after this, Lorelei. After all, you are a precious key to the new future of this country. If you need anything to get it done quickly then don’t be afraid to call me.”

 

Beside the tactician, the albino gripped his fist behind his back, narrowing his hues at the LCD screen showing his older brother. His face, however, remained neutral as he stood by.

 

“Yes, of course.” Lorelei sat back down and allowed the others to come forth with their reports. 

 

It didn’t take long before they were finished with their business and the council ended without a hitch. The supervisors talked with Lorelei about their next move. 

 

“Do send the articles I’ve requested in my office tomorrow morning,” he told them coldly, “We only have three days to stamp out the remaining rebels and we can’t waste time.”

 

“Yes, my liege.” The three saluted the two before departing to the other direction to retire for the night.

 

Once they were alone in the hall, Ernest carefully peeked over at his beloved Emperor, “Your Highness. I suggest you retire for the night.”

 

Lorelei turned to him with a raised brow, “I still need to finalize the outline for tomorrow. That brother of yours is a pushover. We can’t afford to give ourselves away. Not yet.”

 

“But your Majesty…” Despite his concerns, the black-haired waved him off. 

 

“It’s just one thing, don’t worry. I can manage this,” he retorted back, “On the other hand, you need to rest up. Tomorrow and for three days, you won’t be able to rest properly.”

 

Ernest blinked before beaming at the other softly, “That is… alright, Your Majesty. I’ll stay up with you.”

 

_ This boy… His stubbornness…  _ Lorelei chuckled to himself inwardly while gazing at the other’s soft pallor. 

 

_ “Sorry about this, Lelouch… You’re helping me out here.” _

_ “How are you even passing school when you’re barely here- tsk, really… I swear this is the last time I’m helping you out in your schoolwork!” _

_ “Oh, c’mon don’t be like that! I’ll tell you what- I’ll treat you next time…-” _

 

“Your Majesty…?”

 

_ Huh… What was I…?  _ Lorelei shook his head and brushed the worry painted on his knight’s face. His vision then blurred and realized that he felt his eyes stinging.  _ What… Tears? _

 

At the side, Ernest watched his Majesty wiped the corner of his eyes. He grimaced slightly before he spoke up once more to catch his attention.

 

“Shall we go, Your Highness?” Offering his hand to the male, Lorelei took it and allowed the albino to lead the way for now while still disconcerted. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _To be continued..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated very much! Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter.


End file.
